Naruto the Top Meister
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: A Sound Soul is the driving force of the new world Naruto has to become of part of, sounds easy right? Not with crazy witches, funny death gods, and school girls coming for him it's not? Strong Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Soul Eater'**

**Short Prolouge Chapter. After this the chapters will be my usual length.**

**Story Start.**

A Sound Soul, dwells within a Sound Mind, and a Sound Body.

This is the princible of those who hunt the souls of Kishin Eggs and Witches for Lord Death, or as many would know him as the Shinigami. They collect 99 Kishin Eggs and 1 Witch Soul to present to Lord Death a weapon known as a Death Scythe, a weapon worthy of death itself. There is a rare saying though that only Lord Death has ever used.

A Rare Soul, resides within the Kind Heart, and a Trained Body.

The Rare Soul is a rare person that is gifted by Death and holds near Ultimate power deep within themselves. This Soul can only be achieved by those that truly wish for the peace of the world, but also love the thrill of battle while also having a body trained and touched by Death. One must have walked on the path of death and come back alive multiple times to gain such a soul. This Soul was desired by all three of the factions in the world.

The Kishin Eggs wanted to Soul to ascend to the level of a Kishin.

The Witches wanted this Soul to gain the power to topple the Shinigami.

The Shinigami and his Meister Weapon teams wanted the Soul for it's potential in combat use, and to protect it from those that would use it's soul for dark desires.

Right now we find a shadowy cloaked figure with a cartoonish skull mask and oversized gloves looking down at a boy of seventeen years old wearing a tattered orange jumpsuit and perfectly intact Red cloak covered at the bottom in a black flame design. On the boys face were three birthmarks in the shape of whiskers on both cheeks, and hair that was kissed by the grinning sun itself. This boy had appeared in the Death Room through a swirl in space/time, and was currently panting roughly.

'Damnit Kakashi-sensei! Where the hell did you send me, and what the hell is wrong with my chakra?' One Naruto Uzumaki though to himself in annoyance. One second he was about to finish off Obito, and the next he was in this weird new world with strange Natural Chakra he had never felt before. He could not even feel Kurama inside him anymore strangely enough.

"Oh my. What do we have here? A new student for my academy perhaps... or a wandering young man who was lost his way on the road of life? How Fun!" The Shinigami said as his body bent at an odd angle. Naruto looked at the figure in confusion, and got into a fighting position but fell back on his ass and exhaustion made it's way to his system. He barely had enough energy left to stand, and his chakra was not acting in the usual way it should. Heck, it even felt more potent than it did before!

"Who the hell are you!?" Naruto shouted while pointing at the cloaked figure, and it would be known that Naruto was not a person that knew how to be polite when he was confused. Naruto heard the figure chuckle and he rose an eyebrow, since most people took offence to his way of speaking not many laughed it off.

"Ah, but that is not the question here is it child. The real question would to as to who you are. Now who are you?" The Shinigami shot back and Naruto got the chance to feel the guys energy reserves, and he was shocked at wht he found.

This guy had reserves nearly equal to his own!

"Naruto Uzumaki, proud ninja of the Hidden Leaf dattebayo!" Naruto nearly yelled in pride and now it was the Shinigami's turn to be confused.

"Well I am sorry to say Naruto-kun that I have never heard of the Hidden Leaf, and the only ninja that might have is starting a school I made tomorrow. You could talk to her... if you joined the DWMA that is." The personifaction of death stated and Naruto grimanced at the thought of going to school, but this girl sounded like she could be a clue to his home so he would suck it up for now.

"Deal, but I have to know... Who are you?" Naruto asked again and this time the Shinigami smiled uner his mask.

"I am... the Shinigami, and welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy." The Shinigami stated as he started to fill Naruto in on what they did at the academy and the ways people used their souls, and from what he learned Naruto could tell he was what they called a Meister as weird as that sounded.

**[Next Day]**

"Stupid Shinigami, trying to make me where the stupid uniform." Naruto grumbled as he looked himself over. He was now wearing black pants and a grey shirt with a tag that said 'Meister' on it, and the only saving grace he had was that he was still wearing his Sage cloak... The sage cloak made everything cooler.

Nearly everyone had already had already gotten partnered up and went to to get their classes and Naruto was still waiting for this... Tsubaki girl to show up.

"Hey you! Sitting their acting all cool! Stop trying to steal the spotlight of the great Black Star! The man you will surpass even the gods themselves! Praise me!" A voice yelled and when Naruto turned his head he saw a kid with spiky blue hair that he guessed was named Black Star.

"Kid, I have no interest in praising you so please just leave me alone. I am waiting for someone important to show up." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. It seems that this Black Star kid did not take rejection very lightly and aimed a punch at Naruto's head. Naruto leaned his head to the left and flipped the boy over his shouler. This kid was nowhere close to the level that Madara and Obito had in battle, so he had no chance when Naruto impacted his head into the ground and knocked him out.

"You know, he may have been a little... brash but he is just a kid." Naruto heard another more worried voice say from behind him, and he grinned when he saw her. She fit the description he was given by Lord Death, so he knew she was Tsubaki.

"Yeah, he was brash but he still attacked me. Are you Tsubaki Nakatsukasa?" Naruto asked and she seemed to flinch back from the direct question, like she was not expecting that from him. Naruto used the new skill he learned and saw her soul and tried to figure out her personality. Her soul was yellow with a shy face on it, and a ponytail. From what he saw she was accepting of other and a little more submissive than the average person, with a lot of compassion inside her.

"... Yes, who are you?" Tsubaki asked and Naruto blinked and concentrated on her again instead of her soul.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I was told you were from a clan of ninja and wanted to ask you something. I was wondering if you have ever heard of the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire?" Naruto asked and she looked at him strangely. Naruto just sighed at how this ended, but smiled all the same, at least this academy would send him around the world hunting Kishin Eggs so he would be able to continue his search.

"I am sorry, but I have never heard of it before... I'm sorry." Tsubaki said with a bow, and Naruto sighed, there was no way that he was going to leave this girl without a good partner. A lot of people would take advantage of her kindness, so sucking up his pride he carefully picked his next words.

"Hey Tsubaki... how would you like to become my partner?" Naruto asked and the girl was taken back by his forward question. So far no Meister had asked her to partner up with them before, but she smiled nicely at him.

"I would be happy to Naruto-san." Tsubaki said with a deep bow, and Naruto gave her a pat on the shoulder and a heart warming grin.

Today was the day that the Camellia bloomed in a Maelstrom, a flower with no scent and a storm with no end unified.

**Chapter End.**

**A friend of mine asked me to do this crossover, and since I was bored I decided to do it. I hope the prolouge turned out okay. I am not bashing Black Star, but he will not be partnered with Tsubaki. This story will be a smaller harem tham what I usually do, and I am keeping it a secret though Tsubaki is the main girl.**

**Also, awhile back I accepted a Naruto/DBZ challenge and I will be putting up the first chapter soon.**

**Please Leave Me Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Bad Plane Ride

**Disclamier: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Soul Eater'**

**Story Start.**

"Come on Naruto, you need to wake up. We have a mission today and we have yet to show up late for anything." Tsubaki said as she gently shifted Naruto's shoulder from the couch where he fell asleep at. As it turns out it was tradition for Meisters and Weapons to share an apartment so that their Soul Wavelengths would resonate much better. It had been three months since Naruto had gotten here and he was still without a single clue on how to get back, but on the bright side he found a real friend in Tsubaki and the two of them had already gotten 89 Kishin Eggs. As it would turn out the two were a Meister Weapon match made in heaven, since Naruto and her were both trained in the Ninja Arts they were able to work extremely well together.

They had the highest Soul Resonance in the class at the same time, with their usual bonding rate being over 83 percent and they had the second highest amount of Kishin Eggs coming right behind Maka Alburn and Soul Eater with 98. Though in battle Naruto and Tsubaki were much better.

Naruto and Tsubaki had also had a change in clothes since they started working together. Naruto wore sleeveless orange jacket, a short sleeved blue T-Shirt under it, and black pants. He would have worn the Sage Cloak but it was to hot in the state they were in to be wearing it. The only unusual thing about his cloths were the fact he he placed the red Uzumaki Swirl on each sleeve of the T-Shirt like he did with all his clothes. Around his waist was a metal studded belt with Shuriken Holders on each side for easy access.

Tsubaki was wearing a pale yellow long sleeveless outfit with a slit down the side and on the right side of her chest was the Uzumaki clan symbol in Yellow to show her connection to Naruto. Around her neck was a dark brown scarf, and on her arms were stripped arm warmers with guards on them. On her right leg was a dark brown stocking that started mid thigh and she wore white boots that started at her shin. To complete the outfit she had two metal studded belts around her waist and hips. **[Her Usual Outfit With The Swirl Replacing The Star]**

"Tell Death he can kiss my sleeping ass. We just got back from a mission in France yesterday, and we collected five Kishin Eggs there. We need a break." Naruto mumbled as Tsubaki sighed once again at Naruto's laziness in the morning. Until he has had his breakfast he was one of the laziest people she knew. She had to agree with him though, they did just get back from France and the flight was bad. Their were twelve crying babies on board and it was taking everything Naruto had not to yell at the mothers. Not to mention the fact that many women in France kept trying to pet Naruto's whisker birthmarks to see if he would purr. That pissed Naruto off slightly since he was NOT a damn cat and did NOT purr, at worst he was a fox and they still did not purr.

Another thing was that neither of them gave a crap if they made Tsubaki a Death Weapon. She was happy with just Naruto as her partner, since together they have not even been scratched in combat... then again not many people could even match Naruto on his own. His body was just to superior to the peoples here.

"But Lord Death says that only Three Star Meisters and their Weapons are allowed on this mission, and with Sid-sensei gone one another mission you are the only Three Star Meister here." Tsubaki stated and Naruto groaned at that. Meisters were given one of three ranks. One through Three Stars.

One Star - They are only allowed to go on Soul Collecting missions since they only possess skills that work with Soul Collecting. They were like the Genin of Meisters.

Two Star - Are more powerful and can be sent on missions that are not related to Soul Collecting due to them having skills that can be for Soul Collecting and for other uses. Spying missions, and rescue missions would be examples of this. They were like the Chunin of Meisters.

Three Star - The highest Rank of Meisters and are able to fight with or without a Weapon and still do missions that do and do not involve Soul Clollecting. Those of this rank are just under Death Scythes in the rankings and could be considered Commanders if war broke out with the Kishin Egg holders or the Witches. They were like the Jonin of Meisters.

Naruto was given the Rank of Three Star because he was able to be sent on nearly any type of mission thanks to his former job, and was strong enough to fight and collect Kishin Eggs even without Tsubaki if he wanted. Though he told Death that he would never leave his friend behind and they were a team so they did all missions together. Naruto was actually the Youngest Three Star Meister in the history of the DWMA. The only other person at the academy allowed to fight without a Weapon was that Black Star kid thanks to his ability to use his own Soul Wavelength as a Weapon.

"... How important is this?" Naruto asked as he sat up in his bed, and Tsubaki ignored the fact he was only in his boxers. They have lived together for three mothes after all.

"The last four Three Star Meisters sent on this mission... never returned. Lord Death thinks that this Kishin Egg holder has the power to switch peoples bodies, and in the confusion will kill both people." Tsubaki said and Naruto was wide awake. This was indeed something that they would need to take care of, since a being like this would be able to cause mass panic and chaos if it ever became public.

"... What country is the mission stationed in?" Naruto asked the question that spelled doom for his sanity. He HATED riding airplanes.

"... Africa." Tsubaki stated and Naruto cursed. A plane to Africa was going to take a long time to cross that stupid ocean. Why could this world not have just one bid continent like his home world. Naruto just sighed and got up to begin putting his clothes on.

Today was going to be a long day.

**[The Death Room]**

"Okay, what the hell do you need this time Old Man." Naruto said rudely to the Master of Death, and Tsubaki sighed at the total lack of skills when it came to showing respect to those he actually respected. If Naruto had no respect for the Death God he would not even listen to him in the first place.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" Death yelled in a deeper voice and Naruto swiveled to the side to avoid the blow. He was already used to getting stuff aimed at him every time he called Tsunade 'Granny Tsunade' to her face, so dodging his chops were not to hard.

"Please respect Lord Death. He is the one paying us after all. I'm sorry Lord Death for how Naruto is acting." Tsubaki said with a bow, while Death waved it off with a cartoonish wave of his giant hand.

"No problem my dear, Naruto and I are the bestest of buddies. Some banter should be expected." He said in his cartoony voice. Naruto really could not take anything the man said seriously with that voice and appearance, though he knew not to judge a book by it's cover.

"Says the man that tried to brain me just a few seconds ago." Naruto stated and got a stale look from the Shinigami in return.

"ANYWAY! I called you here to inform you of a special mission you will be undergoing. I personaly believe that this was not done by a Kishin Egg alone, but also a Witch. This mission can only be done by you two since you are the only ones with Capturing skills of the right level. Kill the Kishina Egg, and Capture the Witch." Death ordered and Naruto shrugged, it was just one more Soul for Tsubaki to eat so this was only helping them in the end. Capturing the Witch would be the only problem, but it worked for Naruto since he was not a big fan of killing women.

"Gotcha." Naruto stated and Tsubaki looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Going after a Witch was scary enough, but going after a Witch and NOT trying to steal her soul was even scarier since they were limited to non-fatal attacks... of which they had none.

"Lord Death... do you really think we are ready to go after a Witch?" Tsubaki asked and the Shinigami did that weird 90 degree angle pose he did.

"Sure I do. With Naruto there everything should be A-Okay!" The Death God stated and Tsubaki sighed at how this would inflate Naruto's ego. His might not be as big as the partnerless Black Star, but it was pretty high. Though she guessed it had something to do with the fact he actually had the power to rival Death without Tsubaki helping him.

"See Tsubaki, there is nothing to worry about." Naruto said as she nodded, after all not much could go wrong if they played it cool. The most would be a partial completion of the mission were they only get the Kishin Egg.

That or they accidentally kill the Witch with the Kishin.

**[On the Plane]**

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh!"

'I hate havibg to deal with crying brats.' Naruto thought as Tsubaki looked up from her magazine and at him with a concerned expression.

"You want to talk about something to help pass the time?" She asked and he nodded and took out some pills to help with his air sickness. As it turns out riding a giant toad was not the same as riding a plane.

"Yeah, that would help. So tell me... are you sure you want to do this mission? You seemed pretty scared of the idea of fighting a Witch earlier. If you want to stay away from the battle you can, and I would not think any less of you for it." Naruto offered, and she smiled shyly at his concern for her. Another plus of being Naruto's partner, since he would rather shoulder the burdens of the world before letting his friends go through emotional pain. He took everything people sent at him with a smile if it meant helping his friends.

'Your so strong Naruto, as a Camellia I was born quietly and will bloom without being noticed, only to die just as silently. I am a scentless flower that proclaims nothing and will never be noticed, while you are the unrelenting storm that can't be ignored... I wish I was more like you.' Tsubaki thought sadly, and Naruto seemed to notice her change of demeaner and wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"Tsubaki, if you were just thinking about that stupid 'scentless flower' shit you think about that makes you depressed then stop. You are Tsubaki, and you smell like vanilla. Also, if you had not guessed by now... I think the Camellia is a beautiful flower." Naruto said as Tsubaki felt her heart warm up slightly, before she rose and eyebrow when Naruto smelled her.

"... Did you use my deodorant by mistake today?" Naruto asked, completely ruining the moment of cool he had. Tsubaki just giggled until she was short of breath, and Naruto grinned at having the happt Tsubaki back. This was not the first time she went on about the Camellia stuff in her head, and it was most likely not the last.

"Your a fool, you know that right. You have no sense of direction, are obsessed with ramen, and show your serious side rarely." Tsubaki said and Naruto grinned.

"You follow me anyway though." He said with a grin as she smiled gently. Then in a way that only those who were in perfect sync could they opened their mouthes and spoke in unison.

"Because if we're fools we're fools together, we are that kind of team. Together until the end, no matter how sweet or bitter." The said and the mood was cheerful again. They chatted for a few hours before they decided to get some shut eye before they had to deal with a dangerous mission. The dozed off and their heads leaned against each others, which it was nice that Naruto had grown since he started training with the frog long ago and had reached a good height that slightly surpassed Tsubaki's. Naruto was 5"11, while Tsubaki was tall for most women at 5"8 making them the tallest people in class. Naruto had always been sensative about his height, so being taller than the class was very... nice.

Naruto dreams were filled with swimming pools of ramen, while Tsubaki had the strange dream of her and Naruto having a picnic on top of the DWMA school building. They awoke with a start when the plane hit some turbulence, and the intercom came on then died out. Naruto looked around and sensed something outside of the plane.

"Tsubaki... they are here." Naruto said with worry, in the plane they had no real way of fighting back against flying opponents. Tsubaki nodded and looked out the window and saw two figures riding on a broom, while the sun laughed at them all like it always did.

"I can see them... How are we going to do this?" She asked and Naruto thought about it... for half a second before shrugging. He had no skills that let him fly at this moment in time, and none of her current forms had any flying uses.

"First we have to put the passengers asleep." Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and unsealed a small ball and nodded to Tsubaki, they both took a deep breath before he dropped the ball and an odorless gas filled the room and soon all those inside this area were soundly asleep. Looking at the door to the cockpit he pulled out a shuriken and threw it into the side so that the door would not open and let the gas into the pilots area. This way they would still be able to fly.

"Good work... just like a real ninja." Tsubaki said in spite of the situation and they both stoof up and went towards the door leading outside. Naruto looked at her and she nodded, and with a jumping glow she turned into a pair of hand held scythes connected by a chain.

"I am a Ninja Tsubaki." He said as he kicked the door and it was forced open and the two of them were sucked out of the plane before an emergancy look closed the door again, but thankfully Naruto was using chakra to stick to the side of the plane. The wind rushed passed them and Naruto had trouble staying standing from it. naruto got a good look at the duo they were going to be fighting and saw that she Witch was about twelve years old and wore heart themed clothing, while the Kishin Egg holder was a man that looked middle aged and in full business attire.

In the blade of the right scythe Naruto saw the nude from the top of the breast up Tsubaki about to speak.

"Now that we are out here... what are we going to do?" She asked and Naruto twitched in guilt, since he still had not plan. She face palmed and at least admitted they did not have many options in this case.

"Oh heeheheha, lookie here a couple I do see, did you want to play with me?" The young Witch said with a sadistic smile that covered the bottom exposed part of her face. Naruto blinked at the actual good rhyme and thought on how Killer Bee would want to meet this girl. The man on the broom with her rolled his eyes, and Naruto was given in impression he was mute by the scar on his throat.

Naruto tossed one end of Tsubaki in the air and grabbed the chain and started spinning one side of her around at high speed until he threw that end of her at the Witch.

"A Witch I be, that will never hit me!" The girl shouted and Naruto looked at the short chain with a smile.

"Tsubaki... EXTEND!" He yelled and the chain grew longer and soon was within stricking distance of the girl before she rode around it and it came back to Naruto. Naruto looked back at the blade and saw the image of Tsubaki looked like she wanted to throw up from the view she just got.

"We... are REALLY high up." She stated and Naruto looked over the edge of the plane slightly and paled. They... were not in the best position to fight this girl, since Naruto's only long distance attack was made to kill and he needed to be still and gather Sage Energy before using it anyway.

"Oh me, oh my. Aren't you just the nice guy. My name is Twisty Hearts, and I will teach you pain, with my love darts. Now Switch with your partner, and become much smarter." Twisty the Witch said and Naruto blinked as darts with heart shaped tips appeared by the hundreds around her broom as they flew through the sky.

"... Damnit." Naruto muttered as the darts went flying at them and he jumped to avoid them on instinct, and he went right off the plane as two darts phased through him and Tsubaki. As they fell Naruto grimanced at what he was going to have to do to survive this with Tsubaki and himself in tact. Raising his Weapon he placed her between her teeth and put his hands in the croos motion and in a huge puff of smoke one thousand shadow clones appeared under him, and he started using them he spring boards to slow his descent.

It took an hour of hopping and using the replacement with his clones be he was finally able to get the two of them down to the ground safely, before they both passed out and Tsubaki was turned back into her human form. A pink aura surronded them and soon vanished.

**[Next Day]**

Naruto shot up when he heard a manly scream and saw himself screaming on the ground close by him. Naruto blinked a few times as some black hair covered his vision and he looked down to see large beasts with a yellow Uzumaki swirl on the right side of the chest.

"Tsubaki?" Naruto asked at the person that looked like him, and the Naruto look-a-like looked back and saw Naruto looking at him. Naruto had a guess as to what happened and he was hoping that it was not true.

"Naruto?" Tsubaki said in his real voice and they both paled when they realized something.

They had switched bodies. Naruto sensed the wavelengths they had and saw them slowly going back to their orginal bodies and sighed in relief, since this looked mostly on a time limit. Tsubaki did not have natual soul sensing and did the best thing she could think of...

She fainted... In Naruto's body.

**Chapter End.**

**This takes place I little bit before canon, and this is an Original Mission of mine. **

**Please leave me lots of nice long reviews, but no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Annoying Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Soul Eater'**

**Story Start.**

"Damn that witch." Naruto muttered as they were forced to walk miles to the nearest city. Naruto could already understand why Tsubaki enjoyed his back rubs so much. Carrying these things on her chest was killer on the back. Naruto sweat dropped when he saw Tsubaki's hands running over his body in weird ways, it was weird to watch yourself feel your own muscles. Unlike her Naruto had actually turned into a girl multiple times so this was not nearly as bad to him.

"You know... this may be a good chance to walk a mile in each others shoes." Tsubaki said helpfully and Naruto sighed at the point she made. He was just glad that they had kept their positions as Meister and Weapon the same. Though Tsubaki in Naruto's body turned into a different weapon than in her own body.

"You say that now, but just wait until one of us has to use the bathroom." Naruto pointed out and Tsunaki stopped walking and a horrofied expression took over Naruto's body's face. That would be so humiliating, and the fact that Naruto seemed undisturbed by it made her question his sanity again. Then again, he was one of the most laid back people she knew, so this was not going to affect them when all they had to do was defeat the Witch to turn them back to normal.

"...How are we going to find the Witch?" Tsubaki asked after some silence, Naruto gave her a grin and pointed into the sky in the distance. She looked and saw a speck heading towards them at a fast pace, and raised one of Naruto's eyebrows.

"Remember, she is hunting souls of the people she makes switch places. It was obvious she was going to come for us anyway, all we had to do was wait long enough and she would do the finding for us." Naruto pointed out with a grin, while in the air they had a disadvantage, but with their feet firmly on the ground winning would be a piece of cake. Even in each others bodies they were still both trained as ninja to be able to adapt to any situation and since they new each other well they could still resonate souls. Tsunaki nodded in Naruto's body and with a glow Naruto saw his body turn into a Demon Windmill Shuriken instead of Tsubaki's normal Fuma Shuriken form. Naruto gripped the weapon by the ring and put his other hand inside of Tsubaki's Shuriken pouch and tensed Tsubaki's body in preperation to fight.

Naruto was hoping that the Witch was stupid because other wise this plan would never work on her.

"Oh goody that you survived, and here I thought you would have died." Twisty Hearts said in her playfuk voice when she got close enough to talk to them. Naruto grinned and noded to the Witch in Tsubaki's body. Raising his arm with Tsubaki he threw her at amazing speeds at the Witch, but she flew around Tsubaki.

"Missed me missed me, now you have to kiss me!" She said happily while the Kishin Egg holder shook his head from behind her and wished he had the ability to talk. The Witch put her hand to her mouth and blew Naruto a heart shaped kiss that soared at him and exploded when it hit the ground.

"Kiss this!" Naruto yelled as he three over a dozen regular shuriken at the Witch at even faster speeds than he threw Tsubaki earlier. Though that mattered little to the Witch who just flew around them, the shuriken kept going until the flew to Tsubaki's flew form. With a twitch of his finger Naruto had the ninja wire connected to shuriken go through the ring on Naruto's transformed body.

"Soul Resonance! Long Distance Shuriken Dance!" Naruto and Tsubaki yelled as one and the Witch looked at Naruto in a confused manner before her gaze shifted to a shining light behind her and she saw a extremely colorful glowing shuriken with lengthened bladed coming backl towards her and the Kishin Eggs holder. She was about to fly away before broom refused to move, looking down in panic she saw her belived broom had wire wrapped it.

Deciding that her broom was not worth her life she leaped down onto the ground right as the Soul Shuriken cut right threw her minion and her broom. The two broken pieces of the broom fell to the ground while the Kishin Egg Holder turned completely b;ack and his body disappeared to reveal the Red Stone covered Kishin Egg Soul.

"Smart you may be... but you have yet to play with me." The Witch yelled angrily as Naruto in Tsubaki's body caught the Shuriken and it turned back to normal now that it's job was done. Naruto smirked at the Witch at ruining her only advantage in the battle. Without that broom she was unable to fly away.

"Play with you I will, but I play to kill." Naruto rhymed as Twisty Heart lowered her hood to reveal pink hair and pink eyes shaped like hearts glaring at him. Naruto saw the Witch make a heart with her hands and pointed the open area of it at the two of them.

"Love Hearts Love Hearts, Loving Heart Bullet!" The heart Witch yelled as a pink heart shaped beam rushed at Naruto at high speeds. Naruto gave Tsubaki a mental command and she used Naruto's body to tranform into a smoke bomb with blond hair and a smiling face. Naruto raised it above his head and slammed it into the ground so that the area was covered in smoke.

'Tsubaki - Dummy Mode' Naruto ordered quietly to the standing vision of himself next to him. Tsubaki nodded and she was surronded by leafs until they revealed her tranformed into herself in normal form. This was her Dummy Weapon mode where she took on the apearance of another person. She nodded and felt glad to be back in her own body while it lasted and set to work on the plan. While the smoke was stil up the two seperated and went to different area's.

"Love Hearts Love Hearts, Spinning Roses!" Twisty Hearts yelled as a tornado made of rose petals blew away the smoke around the area and she laid her eyes upon the girl's body that had been causing her so much trouble. "Love Hearts Love Hearts, Broken Heart Surprise!" She yelled and rasied her hands above her head as a large black heart formed and then she made a throwing motion and it soared at Naruto.

But then in a glow the Naruto in Tsubaki's body was proven to actually be Tsubaki in Naruto's body tranformed into Tsubaki as she glowed and turned into a smoke bomb and covered the area in smoke once again.

"Love Hearts Love Kyaaa!" Twisty yelled as she felt hands grope her boobs from behind, but before she could respond with female powered violence Naruto put magic cancelling handcuffs on her wrists then added a metal choker that connected to the handcuffs and stopped her from moving them. Once the smoke cleared the first thing Naruto and Tsubaki noticed that without her magic the two had switched back into their real bodies... and that Tsubaki was still groping the Witch.

"Eep!" The girl squeeked as she jumped back with her hands off the Witch that had been causing them trouble. Naruto reached into one of the shuriken pouchs at his sides and breathed onto the mirror. Using his free hand he wrote 42-42-564 on it and the mirror changed to show Death and Spirit standing in the image of the mirror.

"Naruto reporting in old man... Morning Spirit, hows Maka doing?" Naruto asked and the red haired man whined before curling up into a ball. Death looked at his Death Scythe in annoyance and gave him a Reaper Chop to the head and Naruto just had to grin at what he caused.

"How are ya doing Naruto, did you complete the mission yet or did you run into some trouble?" Death asked in a show of concern for one of his top Meisters. Naruto smiled and nodded to both questions.

"Yes, the mission is completed, but we ended up falling out of the plane on the way to the last seen location when the witch attacked the plane we were on. The Kishin Egg has already been collected by Tsubaki putting us at 90 Kishin Eggs, but I question what you plan on doing with the Witch?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami's eyes turned into triangles to show his anger on the subject.

"She will be spending the next ten years in prison or will be under the watch of one of my best operatives. Though I was wondering if you need a ride back from your current location. Since from what I can tell the nearest airport is over 300 miles away." Death said and Naruto paled at the distance they would be walking if they did not accept the ride.

"Please send something to pick us up." Naruto asked as Death made an exagerated nodding motion. He sighed in relief and put the mirror back into his pouch and made his way back to Tsubaki.

"Death is sending something to pick us up, so we are stuck here for awhile. So we might as well just sit tight." Naruto said as he brushed off the glare Twisty was giving him. Suddenly an idea came to him, moving over to Tsubaki he whispered something into her ear and she smiled at him with a nod.

"Please stop whispering, I want to know where I'm going." Twisty said in her usual sing song voice that she did no matter what. It was bad enough that she was going to be put to death, or made to become the last ingrediant of a Death Scythe but them mocking her was adding salt to the fresh wound.

"Don't worry about that, you will be well taken care of in the prison you will be spending the next ten years in. After all, you have been killing a lot of people just to feed their souls to the Kishin Egg. But don't let that bother you, I am sure you will have a lot of fun spending so much time alone in a dark prison cell and only your own insanity to keep you company... Actually you should start worrying now." Naruto taunted with a grin that made the Witch gulp in fear. She was starting to regret trying to make a Kishin now.

"Naruto, please stop taunting Twisty-san." Tsubaki reprimanded gently and Naruto nodded with a frown. He rather enjoyed taunting people that were going to jail, since a lot of them deserved it.

"Spoil sport." Naruto said with a childish pout that made Tsubaki look away so as not to give into him. She had to stay strong like she did when she was denying Naruto ramen, though that usually ended up in a small fight which Tsubaki usually lost... accept that one time she hit in him the balls on accident. That one had Naruto ignoring her for the rest of the day.

**[One Week Later]**

"Hey Naruto, and Tsubaki, how are things going with the two of you?" Naruto and Tsubaki heard a female voice say and wehn they looked they saw Maka Alburn and Soul Eater heading towards them.

"Things are going great, just nine more Kishin Eggs and we are good to go for making Tsubaki a Death Scythe. How about you two, how close are... you?" Naruto asked as they got more and more depressed.

"Are you two okay?" Tsubaki asked at the depressed team. Naruto laughed when he remembered a rumor he heard.

"Wait... Did you two go after a Witch and find out it was not a Witch until after Soul ate her and you got all your souls taken by death?" Naruto asked as he dodged a book aimed at his head from Maka. Naruto brought his fist up to his shoulder and hit an oncoming Black Star in the face. Looking down at the teen he grinned. "You know, the best way to surpass a god is to actually land a hit on one." Naruto stated helpfully as Black Star shot up and grinned at Naruto.

"Just what I would expect from my rival to god-hood. If you did not shine at least as bright as me you would not be a very good rival. When I surpass god I will make you my second in command!" Black Star yelled and everyone present rolled their eyes at the blue haired teen.

"Yeah yeah, you should just worry about finding a partner. It will help you get stronger much quicker." Naruto stated and Black Star laughed much like how Naruto did when he was younger.

"Hah! I am Black Star, and I will surpass gid without a partner to hold me back!" Black Star yelled as the group went to the classroom. Once they all sat down in their seats Naruto leaned back in his chair and decided to take a nap for the rest of class. Tsubaki lowered her head in shame at her Meister's antics, but did nothing to wake him. Before falling asleep he noticed that Tsubaki had forgotten her scarf today so her cleavage was showing, he filed that away in his 'awesome' section of his brain.

"Hey guys did you here about the attacks on the students here lately?" Soul asked and those awake gave him curious looks. Naruto barely opened an eye to gaze at him, while Tsubaki tried to remember what Naruto said about the subject. From what she remembered death had told naruto something about not going towards kock cemetary, since it was not his mission or something like that. She considered herself lucky to have a Three Star Meister, since she got nearly all the dirt that one and two star meisters were not given.

Naruto dozed off again until he felt something smash into his head.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Naruto got up and rubbed his head to see Maka with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. Looking down at the teacher he saw the cause of her anger was that her dad was the teacher today.

"Maka... that was a bitch move. I was having the perfect dream where I was being fed ramen by hundreds of cute girls wearing nothing but aprons." Naruto stated and he dodged another Maka Chop, but got a shuriken to the forehead from Tsubaki. Naruto just continued to describe his dream in vivid detail and men around the room started taking notes, and even spirit was drolling.

"And then the police came and sent me to jail, but I killed all the other prisoners and smoked all their cigerettes while digging a tunnel with a spoon." Naruto finished as everyone looked at him like he was insane. Tsubaki was begging for her life to end out of embarrassement, and even had anime style tears going her face.

"... That sounds like an awesome dream." Black Star mumbled as he tried to think up and idea to have an even better dream.

"Pretty cool man, you should not have made him wake up Maka." Soul said while Maka's temper boiled over.

"BUT WE WERE ASKED TO GO TO SEE LORD DEATH!" Maka yelled in frustration while Naruto chuckled and got up, he and Tsubaki started towards the Death Room with a slow walk while the others followed once they realized that Naruto and Tsubaki were leaving.

**[In The Death Room]**

"Hell No!" Naruto yelled to Death as everyone looked at him strangely. What was he yelling for?

"Well... hello to you too? I didn't say anything though." Death stated and Naruto crossed his arms.

"Okay then, what were you going to say?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"... I was going to..." Before Naruto interupted again.

"WRONG!"

"I was going..."

"SCREW THAT!"

"I was go..."

"WRONG AGAIN!"

"I was..."

"HUNGRY!"

The two of them stared at each other for awhile as everyone sweat dropped at the way the two talked to each other. Lightning shot in between their eyes as killing intent filled the area, but it soon disappeared and was replaced with screaming at the Shinigami's next words.

"You are all taking remedial lessons."

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto yelled comically before being forced to dodge strikes from both Maka and Death.

"Please stop being overdramatic Naruto. I know you don't care." Tsubaki said and Naruto stopped his yelling and gave her a nod with a smile. He just felt like annoying the hell out of Death and the others today.

"Sir? Aren't remedial lessons for dumb people?" Maka asked and Death went into lecture mode that all adults and teachers had.

"Nope, as Meisters your job is to collect and feed your weapons 99 Kishin Eggs and 1 Witch soul in that order. Aside from Tsubaki and Naruto you and Black Star have collected... Zero Souls, and Black Star has no partner period, somthing we need to change. Naruto and Tsubaki are only taking this test because Naruto's last test score was Negative 5." Death said and Naruto grinned proudly at scoring the said to be impossible negative numbers. "If you fail this lesson your punishment will be..."

"Being Expelled from the DWMA."

**Chapter End.**

**I just want to say one thing before I start, yes Twisty Hearts was a Witch I created out of my own insane head. I am thinking of making Black Star and OC for his weapon partner. Tsubaki is the only person other than a Death Scythe that is able to tune to Naruto's soul wavelength.**

**Naruto Uzumaki - Three Star Meister **

**[Partner] Tsubaki Nakatsukasa - Two Star Weapon**

**Maka Alburn - One Star Meister**

**[Partner] Soul Eater - One Star Weapon**

**Black Star - One Star Meister**

**[Partner] None**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Soul Searching

**Disclaimer: I do not owm 'Naruto' or 'Soul Eater'**

**Story Start.**

"So this is Hook Cemetary? Well it has character." Naruto muttered as the group walked into the graveyard, and both Maka and Soul were sulking at the chance of being expelled if they all fail this test. Naruto was not worried at all though, since he had gone on much harder missions before with Tsubaki and even leading small teams of Meisters into places where the odds were stacked against them and led the team to victory.

"Expelled... Dropout... Failure." Maka kept muttering under her breath as she leaned up against a tree. Naruto looked to her weapon to him him in a similar condition, and Naruto looked over to Black Star and saw him banging on Sid's gravestone. Naruto suddenly was not so sure about the odds of success anymore.

"So uncool." Soul muttered sadly as Black Star started to pat him on the back. Naruto leaned over to Tsubaki and whispered into her ear.

"Watch them, I am going to start laying a trap to catch Sid when he shows up. If anyone asks say I had to use the restroom." Naruto said as she nodded and he disappeared in a gust of wind. Tsubaki suddenly felt that they would not even notice him gone with how Black Star was convincing Soul to piss on Sid's grave.

'Isn't anyone going to try and stop them!' She thought in shock, but that became more serious when she felt something moving under the ground. It did not feel like Naruto, so that meant it had to be... SID, and he was moving right under Maka! Running towards the tree Maka was at Tsubaki did a spinning jump and transforms into a Giant Shuriken just as a blue Sid came up from the ground and tried to grab Maka. He jumped back from surprise at the weapon headed straight at him, and felt a stab in his gut when Tsubaki turned into a Ninjato in mid-air and lodged in his stomach. Training with Naruto all these months taught her ways to use herself in battle without him, though she prefered to be in Naruto's hands.

"Urg! Not going to work! When I was alive something like this would not stop me, and that hasn't changed!" Sid yelled as his hand made to pull Tsubaki out, but she glowed blue and turned into a Giant Shuriken again and caused the wound to grow more serious. He pulled her out and threw her to the side, but was to wounded to do anything when Golden Chains came out of the ground and sunk into his flesh. Turning his head he saw Naruto's dirt covered upper body sticking out of the ground with Golden Chains coming out of him randomly. It may have taken awhile but he had finally learned how to make the same Chains as his mother.

"Maka! Resonate with Soul NOW! Black Star, hit him with your best shot while they charge up!" Naruto ordered as Soul jumped and in his transformed state landed in Maka's hands. Black Star ran at Sid with a happy grin.

"I was saving this to use against Naruto, but it doesn't matter right now! Black Star Big wave!" He yelled as he hit the zombie man with both his elbow and his fist while sending his Soul wavelength into the undead man. Little orbs appeared around the two before they vanished, and Naruto grinned when Maka started resonating with Soul.

"Tsubaki!" Naruto yelled as he held his hand out of the ground in the air, and soon she transformed into Chain Scythe form while Naruto used one of the blades to spin the other by the chain.

"Swirlin Resonance: Spiral Hunter!" The two yelled in sync as the glowing image of a full moon appeared along the chain and blade like a spinning saw. Jerking his arm her sent the energy disk right at Sid's unprotected back.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka said as she swung her cresent moon shaped energu blade at Sid... but slipped and hit Naruto hard enough to knock him out of the ground and get rid of the chains on Sid as the zombie ducked the deadly disk coming at him. Blood shot out of Naruto's new wound, and mouth from the blow he was unable to dodge. He was half stuck in the ground, and holding Sid in place after all.

"Gah!" He yelled when his back slammed into the tree and the airborn chain scythe blade went into his shoulder. Tsubaki transformed back into her human form and went to his side, and looked at the blood that was on her hands in horror. A Weapon hurting their own Meister was the greatest shame, since it was the Weapons job to protect the Meister while they were in battle.

"Naruto... I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki said as she pressed her hands down on the wound to stop the blood from escaping. Maka herself was looking at what she did in horror, while Black Star showed concern for his rival. Sid took this as his chance to smack Maka across the cheek and force her to let go of Soul.

"It's fine Tsubaki, this is nothing but a flesh wound. I can still fight." Naruto said as he stood back up and ignored Tsubaki's protest. He had taken a hole in the chest before, this normally fatal wound on his chest was nothing compared to that. Though the stab wound through his shoulder might be a problem. He could not even feel his right arm since the blade actually went all the way through.

'Damnit Maka! The plan was going perfectly until you slipped!' Naruto though in annoyance as he slammed his foot on th ground and more chains wrapped around Sid just as he was about to slam a tombstone into Maka's head. This would have gone much smoother if he had just been sent alone. He worked best with just him and Tsubaki! Everyone else literally got in the way or ruined his plans! Naruto ran foreyard and grabbed the still Weaponized Soul and tossed his to Maka, who caught him and held the blade at Sid's neck with a deep purple bruise on her cheek.

"Gotcha." She muttered before Tsubaki transformed her ponytail into a chain and had it wrap around Sid as Naruto's chains vanished. He took a knee and placed a hand on his chest as the wound started to stitch itself together at an alarming rate until not even a scar remained, while the stab in his shoulder remained healing. The whole process took about half an hour while the others waited with patience.

"You okay?" Maka asked wih worry before being punched in the face, and Naruto had fist fist outstretched. She just took it since she did cut his chest open not long ago.

"Now I am okay, usually I hate hitting girls but that felt good to do. Now all we have to do is get the information out of this guy. Any ideas people?" Naruto asked and Black Star walked over to Tsubaki and listed her dress while Naruto glared at the kid with anger, and Tsubaki blushed.

"Who turned you into a zombie?" The blue haire boy asked just before Naruto slugged him across the face at seeing Sid's dirty look.

"It was Stein!" Everyone looked at Sid in a new light as he imediantly cracked under the promise of the sweet flesh of the ninja. Naruto gave him a death glare and Sid backed off. Nobody but Naruto was allowed to look at Tsubaki's panties like that, but he did have to withhold a perverted giggle at her choice of panties today.

Skimpy panties on Tsubaki really were the best, but he did question how much of her perverted side she was really hiding. He knew she was a closet pervert, he just knew it.

"Black Star... if you ever do that again I am going to rip off you balls, shove them up your ass, put on some gloves, pull them out of your ass, and then feed them to you after knocking out all your teeth." Naruto threatened the blue haired boy as the illusion of an angry giant nine tails fox appeared behind him. The image was only seen by Black Star, but even the others were able to feel the killing intent. Soul, who had been about to lift up Maka's skirt, decided against it in fear of what Naruto might try.

It honestly did not take much longer to force the information out of Sid when Naruto threatened him with losing his balls, so when they started walking Maka tugged on his sleeve and the two stay behind a bit.

"I just wanted to say... I'm really sorry about hurting you. I messed up big time, and I don't want to lose our friendship." Maka said with a dead bow, she felt a light flick to her nose and stood up straight again and saw Naruto grinning.

"Heh, I forgave you the second I punched you. Also, don't worry about me. I was born with a very durable body, something of that level would not even leave a scar on me." Naruto said and she got a little angry at his casual waving off of her apology.

"Aren't you afraid I might have hurt you at all, or dying!" Maka said louder than before and Naruto understood what her real problem was.

Fear.

"Maka... Every single time I go into a fight I know there is a chance I will not come back out, so I have nothing to fear of death. Every fight I have I am afraid, but not of dying. I will never stop fighting even on death's door because I am afraid of what will happen to my friends if I died and left them without a shield. The thing about fear is not getting rid of it, but pushing through your fear and continuing to fight to protect, to destroy, and to save. My fear of my friends getting hurt lets me push passed the limits of the body to protect them." Naruto said sagely and Maka was stunned at how easily he was able to admit to his own fear, while she would not admit it.

"That... you are so strong Naruto. No wonder you are a Three Star Meister." Maka ended as she ran off to rejoin the group, while Naruto looked on with a smile. In truth everyone was afraid of something, even if they did not admit it, or if was just a small fear. Naruto would openly admit he was afraid of watching his friends die around him... Like Neji and Shikamaru in the war. Shaking his head of depressing thought Naruto ran off and caught up with the group in record time.

"So Sid... what the hell happened that turned you blue? Most zombies me and Tsubaki had slain were the same color as when they were alive, except a little paler. Heck, you have not even been dead long enough for your face to be so sunken looking." Naruto asked as Sid shrugged as much as he could since he was still tied up. He had no clue why he looked like this, but in his opinion he looked badass.

**[Death Room]**

"That Meister, the one with the whisker marks... he's so perfect!" A black haired boy with three white strips yelled as the site of the perfectly symmetrical blond through the mirror with his dual weapons and father sweat dropping. "That natural symmetry, the way his clothes are symmetrical, and the way his weapon in that Chain Scythe mode is symmetrical. He Is Perfect." Kid the Death said loudly as he looked at the image of his new idol.

"Hehehe, he looks like a kitty!" A short haired, large breasted girl stated as she went up to the mirror and tried to pat him on the head.

"Patty, get out of the way of the mirror. I was watching that!" Kid shouted as Death sighed at his son's irrational obsession with symmetry. He had a feeling he should warn Naruto about Kid after this mission was done. Then again looking through the mirror he saw that the group were already at Stein's house, and the man himself had already came out.

**[Stein's House]**

...

...

...

"This guy is insane." Maka said simply as his eyes turned to her and Soul.

"You two, your soul wavelengths aren't very stablized. You are a serious person who tries hard and a short temper, paired with a twisted person with a sarcastic soul. The two of you aren't working together." Stein said as he turned the screw through his head. Maka jumped back in surprise and looked at him in a new light. Her soul was rust orange with two pigtail-like wisps coming out and a scowling face, while souls was baby blue with sharp teeth and a single spike bending out the back.

"This guy is a Meister, and a powerful one if he can tell out personalities with just a glance. That skill is reserved for the best at sensing souls!" Maka said in shock while Tsubaki looked at Naruto as if asking a question, he rolled his eyes and nodded. It was a skill he could do as well, but he just did not care to do it all the time.

"Heh. I bet Maka can see all that cool stuff too, right!?" Soul asked as Naruto laughed at Maka's face. It was obvious she couldn't and her soul wavered a bit to show she was about to lie.

"O... of course I can." Maka said and Naruto had to say it.

"Big fat lie." Naruto said before face palming at Black Star climbing up the building and standing on the ledge.

"Ahaha, this talk is boring me! From now on all coversation will be about me... Black Star." The kid yelled as others started to face palm at him as well, and it got worse with the kids next words. "I don't care if you can see souls or can't see 'em. If I can see my own soul, I'm happy!" Black Star shouted and Stein chuckled and looked at him. His soul was bright blue with a grinning face and random spikes on it.

"Your a astounishingly self-centered soul." Stein said, and before Black Star made the mistake of attacking him Naruto grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. "Hehehe, I find it hard to believe that boy can find a partner. You on the other hand have an extremely powerful, yet caring soul that radiates happiness with a desirte to help others with their problems. I am actually shocked you can find a weapon yourself, any weapon does not match with you over 90 percent would immediantly be broken unless they were a death scythe." Stein pointed out as Tsubaki felt happy her soul was so nicely matched to his, or she might not be here. Naruto's soul was an extremely bright neon orange that hide the other soul deep in him, and it had his signature hair style with whisker makes on it's grinning face. The most surprising part was the sheer intesity of his soul's wavelength.

"Naruto soul sounds nice." Tsubaki muttered before flinching back as Stein turned his eyes to her.

"Well, color me surprised. You are the most co-operative soul I have seen with a lots of space to accept others and radiate a gentle kindness, while staying more submissive than a normal soul. You must be his partner, the two of you work perfectly together. You have a very strong compatability. You also seem to have an extreme admiration for him, and show some sort of desire for him. You also hold some sort of guilt that appears to be recent." Stein stated and Tsubaki blushed deeply and looked at Naruto, only to blush even deeper than before. She was glad Naruto was oblivious to her crush, but he did seem to get that she was feeling guilty for stabbing him. Her soul was a dim orange with a smile and an imitation of her ponytail.

"Everyone stay back, and Tsubaki don't bother helping me with this one. This guy is the real deal, and I will take care of it. Black Star... take the others and run away, and I promise that the next time we fight I will be serious." Naruto said as he walked in front of the group, and got into a fighting stance. Black Star nodded and Naruto's earlier words came to Maka's mind.

_**'Every single time I go into a fight I know there is a chance I will not come back out, so I have nothing to fear of death. Every fight I have I am afraid, but not of dying. I will never stop fighting even on death's door because I am afraid of what will happen to my friends if I died and left them without a shield.'**_

'Am I... afriad of this man?' Maka asked as she saw her own shaking hands, and she could feel the clashing of power between Naruto and Stein.

_**'The thing about fear is not getting rid of it, but pushing through your fear and continuing to fight to protect, to destroy, and to save. My fear of my friends getting hurt lets me push passed the limits of the body to protect them.'**_

"Soul!" Maka shouted as Soul grinned and turned into his weapon and she stood next to Naruto in a battle position. Black Star quickly joined at Naruto's other side.

"Hehehehe, I am the man that will surpass god. I can't be running away from this freak!" Black Star yelled and Naruto smiled, it was like being on Team 7 again. Tsubaki released Sid and jumped up in the air and transformed in Giant Shuriken form and landed in Naruto's left hand.

"Sorry Naruto, but even if you forbid it I will never abandon you... that is my ninja way after all." Tsubaki stated as her mostly nude form appeared to him on the blade of the weapon. he smiled at the reminder of the stories he told her about his own nindo.

"Haha, looks like your motto lives on even in this world sensei. Those who break the rules are scum, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Naruto muttered so low that nobody else heard him but Tsubaki.

*Clap Clap Clap*

"Congradulations... You pass the make-up exam."

...

...

...

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**[Later that Night]**

"I hate today. I had to go to school, was called to do a mission, nearly got cut in half, and was stabbed in the shoulder. Then some weird pervert peeps on my soul." Naruto mumbled as Tsubaki followed behind him with a sweat drop, but could not rebuke his words. Naruto opened the door and they both looked on him shock when they saw Twisty sitting on their couch reading a magazine in a prison outfit and a magic cancelling choker around her neck.

"Hello to the two of you, what happened, why are you blue?" Twisty asked her her usual was of talking by rhyming. Naruto sighed in irritation when he realized that he was going to be Death's warden for this Witch.

"Fucking damnit." Naruto said as Tsubaki looked like she had been forced to swallow a lemon, and then drink unsweetended lemonade.

Today was NOT a good day.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto was stuck to the ground when Maka slipped and he was using all his limbs to keep Sid restrained and attack him at the same time. He had no way to defend himself at the moment, and this also give Tsubaki room to grow. I did everything in this chapter for a reason, either for a laugh, or to add to latter plot.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Start of a Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Soul Eater'**

**Just a warning. I am going to be switching between calling Shinigami things like - Shinigami, Death, God of Death, and Death God.**

**Also, at the end of EVERY chapter I post I am going to be putting the Title of the next story I am updating. If you want to know what I am updating next then all you have to do is read that latest chapter of my last updated story and find out. No Offence to anyone, but I am tired of getting PMs asking what I am updating next.**

**Story Start.**

"Good morning Naruto." Maka greeted the blond and she and Soul entered the room, but she looked like she had not gotten a good nights sleep like him. Though for a different reason. Soul followed right behind her, and unlike her he looked like he had not slept at all. Though Naruto was not in the mood to really care right now. He and Tsubaki had been awake all last night just to make sure Twisty never tried to slit their throats in their sleep. Naruto just nodded to Maka and the two teams sat next to each other like always.

"You look like shit." Naruto said before Tsubaki nudged him in the side for being rude. Naruto gave her a raised eyebrow and she shrugged at him. "What? She and Soul DO look like shit. You and me look better and we had babysitting duty all night." Naruto said and Tsubaki just gave him a harsh look.

"I agree they look bad, but you don't need to say it like that." Tsubaki said and both the other Meister Weapon team sweatdropped at her basically saying she thought they looked bad to.

"Well sorry for looking bad, but we were still freaking out about that Stein guy. That guy was haunting my nightmares all night." Maka said and she covered herself with a shiver. That guy was just to freaky to be considered human anymore. Naruto and Tsubaki had already met lots of weirdos so the stein encounter was just another tally to them, but it really shook up Maka.

"He seemed like a cool dude to me." Naruto said and he heard a rolling sound with his advanced hearing. Tsubaki felt Naruto stiffen next to her and saw him shaking in anticipation. Either a powerful opponent was on the way as the spoke, or he had done a prank when nobody was looking and it was about to be sprung. It could go either way when Naruto was involved.

"Hey Maka, you think you're dad is going to be teaching us again today?" Soul asked and Naruto chuckled ather expression. He found her annoyance at her father to be funny, but then again he had nothing against Spirit so the whole thing was rather funny to him. He himself was raised around a womanizer, many of them to be exact, so he could relate to what she was feeling on some level. Sure, he never had to deal with it being his parents but that was simply because his parents were dead. That, and even if they had been alive his dad would have been to afraid of his mother to even try it.

He would have been MURDERED... after having his nuts chopped off and forced up his ass of course.

"No... we are getting an interesting new teacher today Soul. Kekehe." Naruto laughed as the door opened and Stein fell backwards in the rolling chair he had been sitting in. The look on Maka'a face... Priceless! Soul looked like he was going to throw up, and even Black Star looked like this was not going to be fun. Naruto nearly died laughing when Maka muttered how she would have prefered her dad.

That was some funny stuff.

**[A few Days Later]**

"Morning Hero." Naruto greeted a blond haired boy wearing mostly white clothes. Naruto and Tsubaki were on there way to class, since surprisingly there had been low activity with Kishin Eggs, and Naruto saw one of his favorite idiots.

"Morning Boss and Tsubaki, no missions today?" Hero asked and Naruto shrugged, but this was a reason Naruto also liked Hero. He reminded him a bit of Konohamaru, both of them seemed to have infinite respect for him and called him boss. Tsubaki just smiled at the blond teenager, and wish morning greetings done they all went towards class and sat in there respective seats where Naruto did what he always did in class... sleep until Tsubaki told him something interesting was happening,

"Hey Tsubaki, have you seen Soul anywhere?" Maka asked in curiousity, and ignored Naruto's sleeping. He did it nearly everyday and nothing she could do would stop it. Before she could answer Stein came in with the usual thing that they would disect.

"Today class we are having another wonderful disection!" Stein said happily and most of the people sweat dropped, and Maka just had to point something out.

"Sir, we have done nothing but disections since you got here." Maka pointed out and Stein just gave a pleasent grin. Next to him was one of the rare bird of the world on the brink of extinction, and he was going to cut it up. It was what he did. He discected things, took them apart, put them back together wrong, and saw if they would still work. He was a scientist...

A MAD Scientist.

Maka then decided the effort of talking the teacher out of it was not worth it and decided to do what she had found an interest in lately. Looking at Naruto's soul, and trying to find out what was wrong with it. It was just naturally bigger than everyone around them, and unlike Stein she had been around Naruto to notice some things he had missed when he looked at Naruto. Around his soul seemed to be some kind of chains suppressing a truly staggering amount of size and power, and she could tell he did it to himself. He was holding back his power to the bare minimum and it still outclassed everyone around him. That and DEEP within his soul she could see another soul, this one was very easy to miss since it was the same color as Naruto's soul and it tried to remain hidden.

'It kinda looks like a... fox? With Nine Tails?' Maka asked herself as she gazed upon Naruto, and tried to use words to describe his soul.

Powerful. Kind. Godlike. Compassion. Love. Fun Loving... and the last word seemed to escape her.

"Stein-sensei! Soul and Black Star are fighting someone outside!" A random student yelled and Tsubaki nudged Naruto in the side. He grunted awake and gave her a look, but he got up and followed her, Maka, and Stein all the same when they started towards the door. He stayed a bit back and when he got outside what he saw would forever be ingrained into his head as one of the funniest things he would ever see. Even the time he had tricked Sasuke into dressing like a duck would pale in comparison to this scene right here.

"Lets break up..." Naruto heard Soul say to Black Star and everyone that had come outside had verying expressions. Maka looked shocked with Tsubaki, and like himself Stein was finding amusement in the whole thing.

"Wha... what do you mean? Soul?" Black Star asked with a worried look on his face, and Soul turned his face away from Black Star.

"When I am close to you like this... I... feel like I am going to end up hating you." Soul said and Naruto had to bite on his fist to keep from busting a gut laughing. Maka now looked plain annoyed, and he could see Tsubaki was conflicted with her Inner Pevert over this scene. Naruto also saw the Shinigami's son a smal. ways over holding two guns. Naruto had been forced to see enough baby pictures of Death the Kid, and the fact unlike others Naruto knew the secret behind Kid's 'birth' if you could call it that. His snesing abilities were to high NOT to notice it.

"Can I shoot them now?" Kid asked his two weapons, and Naruto was to busy laughing to here what the weapon said back.

"I see... can we at least still be friends?" Black Star asked and Naruto had to wrap an arm around Tsubaki to keep from colapsing to the floor in laughter. She had her arm around his waist to help support his weight and even she had to admit something... That was really gay.

"We'll awlays be friends Black Star!" Soul said loudly and the two shared a man hug... nope, just a regular hug.

"Soul!"

"Black Star!"

Naruto was thankful for when he saw two pinkish blasts of soul wavelength hit the two idiots in the head. Any longer and he seriously would have died from laughter, but it seemed that right after they decided to still work together they were getting their asses handed to them by the Meister/Weapon trio.

'The souls of those weapons... they seem to feel great admiration for Kid, and the same can be said for Kid and his feelings of admiration for them. This fact lets them resonate so well, and even excel passed what would be considered normal for such rare pairings.' Naruto thought, though he sweatdropped at the end of the fight when he saw Kid start spewing blood from his mouth at the fact Soul cut some of his hair off the left side, but not the right. That took OCD to a whole new level.

"That was some really stupid stuff... Can you really even call that a fight?" Naruto asked Tsubaki after he had recovered from his fit of laughing and let go of her.

"I don't think so-" Tsubaki started to say before she was cut off by a pink streak going under her vision and stopping in front of Naruto. There, standing in her usual prison jumpsuit was Twisty holding out a boxed lunch.

"I thought you might be peckish~, so here is some fried fish~." Twisty said in her usual sing-song voice as her pink, heart shaped eyes looked at Naruto in hope. Tsubaki was silently sending wished of death and pain at the witch as everyone else was more concerned about Lord Death coming to get his son. Naruto chuckled and took the lunch from her, since after living with her for a few days she reminded him of Bee from her rhymning and he could not stay catious around her. She was just so... perky?

"Naruto-KUN... are you sure you should be accepting food from the LITTLE girl that we are watching?" Tsubaki asked, and even she did not know that she was being rude. That had come out much more rude than she had intended it to come out, but she was annoyed that someone that had basically nearly given them both permanent sex changes was making food for her Meister. Twisty on the other hand looked down at her rather undeveloped body and gained a tic mark on her forehead when she compared it to Tsubaki's body.

"What is wrong with that. She knows that if either of us die before the time limit is up the collar on her neck with take her magic away for the rest of her life, and then shock her to death." Naruto said and Twisty looked at her skull collar in shock. She had NOT known that little fact about the collar before then. Apparently Tsubaki had not known that either since she was just as shocked as Twisty was. They saw each others shocked looks, and those looks soon turned into glares, and those glares sparked lightning between their eyes.

'I will have Naruto-kun for me, you dirty little flea.~' Twisty thought, and her eyes said everything to Tsubaki. While Naruto just left to go talk to the Shinigami. Tsubaki on the other hand showed that even if she was a VERY nice girl, even she had things she would not give up.

Naruto being one of those things.

'Naruto is my... Meister, and I won't hand him over to a witch like you.' Tsubaki thought as the pink haired girl and herself pressed their foreheads together. The rivalry between witch and Weapon was formed, and the unknowing object of their affection and desire to protect was unknowing to their internal fighting. While this was going on Naruto had already started talking to the Death God.

"Yo old timer, so this is the famous Kid you brag about eh?" Naruto commented before hopping to the left.

"REAPER CHOP!"

"... You know that is almost never going to hit me right?" Naruto asked and the Reaper became catoonish once more.

"Oh dear me... I would never dream of hurting one of my prized Three Star Meisters! That would be insane of me." Shinigami said in that ever goofy voice, and Naruto, as well as the two blonde weapon girls partnered with Kid, all gave him sarcastic looks. Though Patty giggled with childish glee.

"I call bullshit. Age must be getting to you old man, because you just tried to chop me buddy." Naruto said casually, and both Maka and Stein wondered how the hell Naruto was able to get away with talking to THE Shinigami like that. Unknown to either of them, if Naruto was to compare Obito and the Shinigami as much as he hated to admit it Obito would DESTROY the God of Death in one on one combat.

'I really must disect that boy and see what makes him tic.' Stein though as he twisted the bolt in his head a few times. Naruto was the most interesting anomaly he had ever seen before. What Maka did not know was that Stein also saw the things about Naruto's soul she did, but he decided not to tell about it.

'I wonder...' Maka thought as she gazed deeply at the Shinigami to attempt to see what his soul looked like. She gasped in shock when she could not see his soul. She had been able to see Kid's, so why not his father's soul? What she did not know was that his soul was so large it covered the whole city, or that if Naruto's soul was unchanged it would be about the same if not larger. There was a reason Death was only able to use Death Weapons, and if Naruto let his soul loose he would have the same problem.

Only a Death weapon could channel so much raw power through it, any other weapon would be hurt by the power flowing through them unless they had near perfect... no perfect syncronation. Tsubaki was lucky that she was both in perfect sync with Naruto, and that he was restricting his soul for her well being. Once Naruto made her a Death Weapon though he could stop holding back, and they would be the strongest team to ever exist.

There was no doubt about it.

**[Next Day]**

"I fucking hate travelling by plane." Naruto said as he felt a brat kicking the back of his seat. He was about to snap and yell at the parent before he felt Tsubaki put her hand on his. He was calmed down somewhat by her soothing presence.

"How else are we suppose to collect the Kishin Eggs in Tokyo if we don't take the plane to get there?" Tsubaki asked and Naruto placed his hands under his chin in a thinking position.

"Do we have some toothpaste, a rubber band, and fourty miles of robe?" Naruto asked and Tsubaki told herself she did not want to know. She really didn't want to find out what in his head told him that.

"No... we don't. Anyway, the report said that a small group of Kishin Egg holders has started to terroize the citizens of Tokyo. There is also the fact that there have been a Meister and Weapon working WITH them." Tsubaki said and Naruto looked annoyed at that fact.

Would they ever have a normal mission?

**Chapter End.**

**Sorry for the later update on this, but I was hit with a severe case of writer's block. This next mission will be a two part, just to let you know. This chapter was a transision into his mission, and for those that wanted Naruto and Kid to meet this chapter... I am saving that for a funnier moment. Kurama is still inside Naruto, he is just DEEP inside his soul.**

**Naruto the Dragonkin, and then Naruto the Copy Sekirei**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6 The City of the Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Soul Eater'**

**If anyone takes offence to me using the word retard in this chapter, you can suck it up. Thing happen in this chapter that make the word retard seem tame. It is just a word. Also, Smoke Boom was not a mistake. I wrote that on purpose.**

**Story Start. HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

The second the plane landed Naruto could already feel something extremely wrong in the air. The scent of iron was everywhere, and the scent of death hit him the second he and Tsubaki got off the plane. He could only feel a few souls inside the whole city, and that scared him a little.

"Tsubaki... close your eyes and turn into Giant Shuriken mode." Naruto ordered gravely as they walked through the nearly empty airport. She nodded and glowed for a moment before turning into the weapon of his choice and fell into his hand. They slowly opened the door that led outside and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw just what was outside. Dead bodies were everywhere, ripped savagely to shreds and Naruto could see very clearly that their souls had been eaten.

"What is happening out there?" Tsubaki asked, since she had been keeping her eyes closed the whole time. Though she opened then when she felt something wet hit her weapon form, and when she did the first thing she saw were tears flowing down Naruto's cheeks. A whole city of people dying was enough to both remind him of the war, and make him mourn the lost souls of those that had been eaten this day.

**[Play - Rise Against - This is Letting go]**

"We were to late Tsubaki." Naruto said sadly, before his instincts kicked in and he jumped out of the way just in time for a large hammer to hit the ground where he was. Looking at his attacker he saw that it was a large Kishin Egg wearing a bear mask to cover his face, and a cloak over his body. Following his weapon's hilt he saw that this Kishin was also a Weapon like Tsubaki.

"Uhhhh... You no suppose to move." The easily ten foot tall bear of a man said dumbly, and Naruto glared when the man reached into his pocket and grabbed a few blue souls and popped them into his mouth. His body got even bigger with the extra power of the souls he had eaten, and his hammer hand had grown to massive levels. "I take you soul to Sounga-sama now." The Near-Kishin said as he swung his hammer hand at Naruto again, but this time Naruto lashed out at the stone looking hammer with his leg and busted it apart.

"Suck on this you evil BASTARD!" Naruto yelled in rage as he threw Tsubaki as hard as he could right into the giant man's neck. His eyes widened though when she just bounced of this man's hardened skin harmlessly.

"Hehehe tickles hehehe." The man said lowly and Naruto shot his hand out as golden chain lept out and grabbed Tsubaki to pulled her back to him before the large man could try anything with her. Now that he could see this man's skin though he saw that unlike this mans hammer his skin was the color of hard steel like the handle of the hammer he used.

"Tsubaki! Smoke Boom!" Naruto yelled as he charged the man himself and Tsubaki turned into a smoke bomb mid-run. Tossing her on the ground black smoke went everywhere, but that was easily dispersed by the large man waving his hand and sending the smoke away. The bear mask he was wearing tilted in confusion at Naruto's disappearence. He looked around and could not see them anywhere, so sitting down the retarded giant tried to think of where the two went. He was alerted to where they were though when the sound of a screeching bell and white light was seen above him.

Standing on a nearby light post was Naruto with a ninjato in his teeth, while in one of his hands were a jutsu he had been famous for in his previous world. The only attack that had nearly always been an instant kill for any that was not S-Class or higher. The only attack he could use on his own that killed the very cells inside his opponents body and stopped them from being able heal in most cases. He glared down at the man that he had seen eat innocent souls and jumped from his place and ran towards the man.

There had not been enough nature energy in the city for him to gather, so he would not be able to throw his Rasen-Shuriken this time. Than man tried to his Naruto with what was left of his hammer hand, but Naruto just used it to jump off of and get even closer to the man's face.

"Rasen!" Naruto started as he pulled his arm back as far as he could, and with Tsubaki out of his mouth and back in his free hand, he finished yelling his signature attack. Hitting the man right in the face he yelled the attack that had even killed Kakuzu the heart stealer.

"SHURIKEN!"

Naruto grit his teeth in pain, no, pure agony at the backlash of his own attack shredding his own arm to pieces. He was barely able to prevent his own attack from cutting his own cell to pieces. The sphere of ultimate destruction expanded in front of him and fully wrapped the large man and a good chuck of the ground under them up. He pulled his own arm out of the sphere and jumped away as the attack calmed down. His face showed shock though when he saw the man nearly completely unharmed, except for the tiny cuts litering this man's body he was clearly not dead.

"Ouchie!" Man childish man yelled as his mask cracked away tp reveal a man with a thick beard and dark gray skin.

'What the FUCK this is guys skin made of!?' Naruto thought with a glare at the killer in front of him. He was sure that if he had been in sage mode that would have destroyed this guy, but there was not enough life in the city to full up even ONE attack, let alone an S-Class one like the Rasen-Shuriken.

"Naruto! Your arm!" Tsubaki yelled as her form was visible in the steel of the blade. She was able to clearly see the damage his own attack had done to himself as his own life-blood drained from his body. Naruto grit him teeth and looked down at her.

"Tsubaki... Chain-Scythe mode." Naruto said and she glowed before becoming the weapon he asked for. Naruto ground his teeth together as he used her chain to tie up his injured arm and stop the bleeding. He felt bad that his blood was trailing down her chain, but with his healing slowed by his own attack he would pass out soon if he did not do this. Then they were both doomed.

"Naruto, be careful." Tsubaki said as her form vanished from the blade. He nodded and looked around quickly for any advantages he could find. He grimanced when he saw that his attack had destroyed the airport they had started fighting at. He then flexed his injured and saw that he could still move it a little, but not enough to swing Tsubaki around.

'Okay, from the way those cuts are bleeding that did enough damage to at least slow him down even more. The fact they are bleeding means his insides aren't as hard as his skin or bones, so I would bet that if I can slip into his guard I can use them to my advantage.' Naruto thought as he channeled chakra to his legs. Sprinting at the man he ducked under his large fist and saw a shallow cut on his amr, swinging his partner at him he grinned when she sunk deep into the cut and made it larger. Blood squirted on his face and clothes and soon the fist fell to the ground with a thud.

"AHHHHHHH!" The large hair man said as blood shot out of his cut off limb.

"Tsubaki!" Naruto yelled with a serious look, and her image nodded in the blade of the chain-scythe.

"Right!" She yelled as they started one of their techniques they made for unique soul resonance. Every mode she had used a different special skill or even many skills. The blade of the chain-scythe in his hand glowed a rainbowish blue, and her blade extended into the shape of a cresent moon and grew even larger. All in all it looked similar to the Witch-Hunter Maka and Soul used, but on a smaller scale since she was a smaller weapon. Naruto jumped back and held her by the chain, and then he started swinging her in a large circle so fast that she started to look like a full moon.

"Resonating Moon-Flower!" Naruto and Tsubaki yelled in unison and he swung her at him eight times at high speeds before pulling her back and catching her in his mouth. Naruto charged the man one last time and disappeared just before he was in front of the enemy and reappeared behind him. The large man stopped moving and the ground under him glowed in the shape of a Tsubaki (The Flower), before his figure turned jet and disappeared and was replaced by a red stone covered stone soul. Naruto walked up to the soul and Tsubaki turned back into her human form and grabbed the soul, but before she could absorb it her usual way Naruto gave her a look.

"Tsubaki... I want you to EAT this soul." Naruto said with a dark look. This soul had eaten so many others that it would not feel right for it to be absorbed , and he kinda wanted to see how she would eat it.

"Okay?" Tsubaki said before using the little tail of the soul to hold the squirming thing above her head and lowering it into her open mouth. Naruto watched with wide eyes as she placed the soul on her tongue and closed her jaws around the red soul. A little droll rolled down the side of her mouth as she chewed a few times, before she seemed to realize that it would not do anything and just swallowed. Her throat bulged a little and Naruto was able to follow it down her neck before vanishing when it went into her chest.

"Urp." Tsubaki gave a small burp and blushed when Naruto chuckled. The reason she did not like eating souls was because when you ate the the old fashion way they made most people burp. Her people one of them.

"That was a pretty sexy display Tsubaki, you should totally eat souls that way from now on." Naruto joked even though he knew now was not the time to be cracking jokes with Tsubaki. This was only the first Kishin-Egg in a whole group of them, and they still had to deal with the leaders of the group. Who would no doubt be stronger than these two, and adding onto their problems was that Naruto's arm was cut really and the whole thing was bruised purple.

Naruto grunt and held him arm in pain for a moment before Tsubaki was instantly at his side and forcing his arm from his body. She grasped at the purplish limb, and immediantly reached into her medical kit for some bandages to wrap it up with. This mission was already off to a bad start, and she just hoped that this was the strongest guy of the group. Naruto grunted when she finished wrapping it and tied it tightly, but moved it around a bit to see if he had full control.

'Not broken, good, so that means I avoided the worst of the damage.' Naruto thought with a grin. This means they were still good for battle, even though it would be harder to pull off. The only reason this guy lasted so long was because of his tough skin, and even that was not powerful enough to let him win. Naruto's injuries were because of a mistake using his own attack.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Tsubaki questioned, until she saw Naruto giving her a deadpan look and slapped her own forehead. Of course it still hurt, and that was a really stupid question. Naruto blinked before he look up at a nearby building and saw a dark shape running away, and he wondered how this person had managed to get away from his sensing skills.

"Lets get to higher ground before we decide on what to do next." Naruto said calmly as the two of them jumped into action and started to hop up the building. Using the wall in Tsubaki's case, or sticking to the wall for Naruto.

"Naruto, should we call Lord Death and request back-up for the mission?" The ninja woman asked her Meister before she heard him chuckle. It was kinda creepy to hear for her, but when she saw Naruto frown she knew he was going to explain it to her.

"Tsubaki, is there anyone else that can HANDLE a mission of this level? The only people that MIGHT be of use are Death's son, and possibly Sid. Kid will only be a drag on the mission, and Sid is out doing a mission for Death in Canada. Maka and Soul aren't strong enough to pull this off, and no offence to Black Star, but he would just charge in head first and get killed." Naruto told her and she shifted nervously. The way he put it made a lot of sense to her, and he had basically told her they were on their own. If that was the truth then, this would be a lot harder than capturing a Witch. At least Twisty had depended on the Kishin-Egg to power her up for the most part.

The only challenge about her was that she could fly around.

"This is very bad." Tsubaki said with a small panic filling her voice. Naruto raised and eyebrow and wrapped an arm over her shoulders and rubbed the other side of her arm. She perked up at the intimate contact, and smiled at how he was trying to comfort her. They would be just fine, because they were a team of ninja.

**[Somewhere else]**

'How many more of these WEAK souls will it take to become a Kishin!?' A red haired girl shouted in her own mind as she ate another bright blue soul. Over half her face was covered by her long red hair that easily went to her knee's, except for her bangs which stopped under her nose. Her hair parted just enough for one shining silver eye to be seen. It was easy to see the insanity in her soul. She looked about 15 years old, and she wore a black shirt that cut off right bellow her B-cub breasts in a ragged way that had no sleeves. She wore baggy pants, and on her wrists were red wristbands.

The thing that stuck out the most was that she was sitting on a pile of dead bodies without heads. Next to her was a girl sleeping on the floor with shoulder length silver hair, and she wore a red dress that went down to her ankles. Her D-cup breasts puffed out with each breath she took.

Out of the shadows a woman clad in pure black clothing that showed only her gree eyes. She bowed deeply to the red haired girl and took a knee.

"Sounga-sama, as you have predicted Death had sent a powerful Meister and Weapon to come and get rid of us. The male's appearance is that of a seventeen year old male with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, with whisker marks of his face. Three being on each cheeks. He was strong enough to break Iwaken's hammer hand with his leg alone, and he has an extremely alluring soul that screams of power. His Weapon showed mutliple weapon forms, and I believe that she is from that Ninja Clan of Weapons. Her soul must be powerful as well." The black clad girl said with her forehead touching the ground, and the red haired girl named Sounga smiled and showed her spiked teeth.

"Strong indeed. Iwaken had the toughest skin out of my Seven Elites. Whisker marks you say? Anyway, I want him defeated and brought hear on his hands and knee's. If you have the chance kill him and his partner, but bring his soul HERE! You can do with his partner as you will. Tell the remaining Seven Elite about this assisgnment." Sounga said with a sneer, and the black clad girl nodded before sinking into the shadows under her. Once she was sure that the girl was gone she turned to her partner and kicked her in the side.

"What!?" Her partner shot up in a rage and glared at Sounga.

"The Rare soul is in the city Margaret, and if we can get our hands on him we can finally KILL Death AND unleash the Kishin and kill him too." Sounga said, and Margaret blinked a few times before smiling.

"Can I have sex with him before you eat his soul? I saw a picture of him, and he is really CUTE. I bet we would make the cutest baby in the world, and I could teach that baby the wonder of cute things! Then we will be one step closer to making the world a cuter place!" Margaret exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Dumbass retarded Cute Fanatic. If you did not have the skill and power to wield me I would have left you behind years ago." Sounga said, and her partner shrugged off the harsh words from the smaller girl. She was used to her partner saying those kinds of things, and knew she did not mean them.

**[With Naruto]**

"FUCK!" Naruto yelled as he curled his arm. The adrenaline from his battle had run out and he was finally feeling the FULL pain of tearing your arms to shreds. He took a calming breath before reaching into his back pocket and stabbing his own shadow. Tsubaki gasped when the form of a black clad woman appeared out of the shadow with a knife in her hand, before the woman turned black and her body vanished to reveal her own red soul.

"How did you know she was there?" Tsubaki had to ask, and Naruto smirked through the pain.

"I have been friends with a person that literally used shadows as his weapons before. I can spot a shadow user from a mile away. This woman is an good, but not good enough to stab ME in the back." Naruto said with a smirk, and he watched Tsubaki eat this next soul with a smile.

Only seven more souls to go, and then one witch and she would be a Death Scythe.

"That is really impressive, but we should move to a safer location and think of a new plan." Tsubaki said, but Naruto chuckled and shook his head. He was not the only one as dual chuckles could be heard and the duo saw twin adult men wearing prison jumpsuits that connected their right and left wrists together.

"It figures that-" The one on the right started.

"Iwaken and Kageken-" The one of the left said.

"Would be the first to go!" They finished together with insane grins. Naruto examined these guys closely, and then he saw their souls. One was red hot with fire coming off of it, while the other flowed like water.

'Iwaken had a stone-like soul and body. This Kageken girl used shadows and had a shadowy soul.' Naruto thought as he saw a pattern in names and powers. The two in front of him possessed elemental affiliated souls as well, so he would go out on a limb and say they were called Hoken and Suiken.

"Why did your group KILL all these innocent people!?" Naruto heard Tsubaki asked with anger in her voice. The way they were talking about their comrades dying must have made her remember the dead bodies in the steets bellow.

"They were in the way of-"

"Sounga-sama's goal!"

Naruto discreetly started to touch Tsubaki on the butt while the two ranted on and on about how the people they killed were weak. Naruto would tap her a few times, and then wait for her to respond with eye twitches. They had made this from combining code with distraction.

If anyone saw them they would just think Tsubaki was getting annoyed with Naruto being a pervert. The both nodded and Tsubaki turned into her Smoke Boom form. She understood his plan completely. The twins coughed before the smoke cleared and they saw the two in the exact same positions as before.

"You two sure are stupid-"

"For not running away just now!"

The two men charged at them when Naruto grabbed his arm in pain, but they missed the smirk on his face when he placed his injured hand on the ground. Chains sprung from the roof under them and wrapped around the feet of the two charging them. Tripping both of the twins, just in time for Tsubaki to turn her ponytail into half of her chain-scythe form and cut both of their heads off.

"You two are the filth of the world. Never abandon you friends." She said as the bodies turned into souls. She grimanced at the hot and wet tasting souls, but ate them none the less. Naruto gave her a look and she smiled.

Five more to go, and one witch.

Tsubaki hoped they could use Twisty for that part.

"I think that these people have elemental based powers." Naruto stated after a thoughtful moment. Tsubaki nodded with a hard look at the spot where the bodies of the men she killed just were.

"The first man, Iwaken, had metal and stone related powers. The girl, Kageken, used shadows, and these two guys had souls that tasted like fire and water. So maybe Hoken and Suiken. That would mean there would be three more people out there, and this Sounga person they all mention. Wind, Lightning, and Light are the only main elements left on the elemental chart left." Tsubaki said as she tried to think of ways her forms might be able to counter any elemental techniques.

"That, and unlike Iwaken, the three we just fought and killed had weaker powers than average. Maka and Soul could have beaten these two, but then again we did not see their strength. I think these three were the weakest of the group though." Naruto said as he showed a rare moment of high observation skills. She nodded to that, since the first guy was really strong, but very stupid, and this girl seemed very smart, but very weak. The twins on the other hand were most likely in the middle of both.

"I agree, but we should really move out now." Tsubaki stated with a look at Naruto's injured arm, but he waved off the look and nodded. He agree'd to that, since right here they would be at a disadvantage to anyone with light or lightning powers. Naruto would easily overpower anyone with wind based powers, but Tsubaki might get hurt.

"Agree's, but now WE bring the fight to THEM!" Naruto stated with full confidence, before he looked at Tsubaki with a grin.

"Yes, let's Naruto." The long haired girl agree's with a gentle smile.

Naruto and Tsubaki, were oing to go on a war path.

**Chapter End.**

**The reason Naruto could not gather Sage energy was that he is in a city of technology with almost no life at all. The energy there was really weak, and also. I was not originally going to kill everyone in the city, but then I noticed that I would be posting this chapter on Halloween so I made it a little darker.**

**Margaret and Sounga are OCs made by Bakuto Masaki and Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer [Me]. Bakuto Maskai, if you have any other ideas for OCs your ideas are always welcome. This goes for EVERYONE that wants to give me ideas. You just have to give me a name and physical description of them over PM. Also, if you have read my other fic than you will no about my Questions Omake. If you have a question for a character feel free to ask. Rules about questions will be on my profile.**

**Next to be updated: Naruto the Ninja Brother, Naruto the Master of the Demon Blade, and Naruto the Being Born of Fire.**

**Please Leave Me LOTS of Nice Long Reviews, they keep the juices flowwing, but No Flames Please.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sage and Brains

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Soul Eater'**

**Last nights Soul Eater episode made me want to update this. Also, most of Naruto and Tsubaki's resonating attacks will be flower based, or swirl based.**

**Story Start.**

Tsubaki watched after Naruto's body as he sat completely still for the last few hours. Achieving Sage Mode was much harder with very little life in the city, and he had a feeling he was going to need it for his next fight for some reason. Tsubaki had her ponytail turned into her chain-scythe in case of attack, and they had decided to take this fight to the only area with any plant life in the city. A small park with a few trees, which had been supplying Naruto with.

'Come on Naruto! They will be here any second now!' Tsubaki thought in panic. Her hair was sticking up from how nervous she was... Wait! Her hair was sticking up from static! She looked around in panic trying to find the source of the electricity. One of the guys they still needed to fight was suppose to use Lightning! She breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto's eyes opened to reveal the Toad Eyes of his Fabled Sage Mode.

"Tsubaki, switch to Giant Shuriken mode." Naruto ordered calmly. She looked at him with a sigh before she became his desired weapon. The second his hand touched her Natural Energy flowed into her as well. She synced herself to the energy with his help, and her Giant Shuriken formed changed. She got even larger, and her bladed gained a more curved shape. Her reflection in the steel of her form showed that she too had the markings of Sage Mode to match his.

"Sage Resonation Complete." Tsubaki said seriously as the calming effects of Sage Mode drifted into her like they did him. Her blades turned red, and the tips of the metal gained a black flame pattern. As if by magic Naruto's Sage Cloak puffed on him as if called.

"Tsubaki, start Energy Recycle at 90 percent Recycle Mode." Naruto ordered and she nodded in the reflection. Recycle Mode allowed her to take any Natural Energy he used and recycle it back into his body. This would prolong Sage Mode from his usual 15 minutes to a good hour on fighting so long as he did not use Jutsu or Resonate any further. Naruto could feel everything in Sage Mode, and now Tsubaki was able to increase his range and feel what he felt.

"Two are already here, and one is staying back... No, the largest energy pool just went towards the area he fought Iwaken in." Tsubaki said and Naruto nodded. He swung the Shuriken in his hand and split a bolt of Lightning that would have made contact with him. He channelled Wind Chakra along Tsubaki so that neither of them would be effected by the Lightning.

"Looks like your sneak attack failed Raiken." An amused voice said as two figures came down from the sky. The one that had spoken was a eight year old child in appearance, and Naruto's heart broke at seeing the child. Killing children was against his usual code. The boy had bright green hair, and green eyes. His clothes were light blue, and brown pants. It was his pupils that made Naruto consider him a threat though. Instead of the usual rounded ones, this child had pupils in the shape of crosses.

"Zap it Kazuken and let me do my work." The teenage girl next to the child stated in irritation. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her skinny form, and paler skin. Her yellow hair covered her eyes, and she wore a rubber suit around everything but her head, hands, and feet. Lightning sparkes between her fingers and he grinned when he figured out the basic of her powers. She pointed her hand at Naruto and a thin bolt was sent at him, but like the last one he split it in two with Tsubaki's edge.

"This one had fast reflexs, but as much can be expected from one that killed Kageken with ease. Combo Three." Kazuken muttered loud anough for them all to hear. Kazuken glowed before he turned into small Battle Fan, and she quickly caught him in her right hand. Then in a flash of lightning she was no longer in front of him. He blinked and felt around but her presence was now covering the entire area to the point everything looked like she was there.

"**Resonating Sparking Windstorm!**" Her voice said from everywhere at once, and all at once powerful spiralling wind attack would come out of random locations. Naruto stuck himself to the ground with regular chakra and resisted the pushing technique they were using. His eyes roamed the area, but green winds kept getting in his line of sight. Occasionally she would see a few sparks hit the ground in places the wind came from, but not the woman herself.

'She is fast, very fast. She coats her feet in lightning and picks a location that she had marked with an electrical charge. She can only move in straight lines, otherwise she risks losing control of her movement completely!' Naruto thought with a hidden grin, and he jumped out of the way as Lightning came at him from two sperate sides in less than a second. Spinning Tsubaki quickly he blocked a tornado of wind and ducked under a lighting bolt to the head.

**[Play - What If - by Safetysuit]**

"Can't attack can you!" Naruot heard a voice whisper behind him, and before he could even swing Tsubaki at her she already vanished and he could feel a fist coated with Lightning go through his chest. He had been able to move slightly to the left so that she missed his heart and spine, but he spit out blood anyway.

"Naruto!" Tsubaki yelled to him as his blood stained her weapon form. She was about to untransform and help him, but she saw that he used his free hand to grab the wrist of the girl that had forced him to remember Sasuke doing the exact same thing. Sasuke had put a bigger hole than this though his chest back then, and now he had Sage Mode to stop most of the bleeding.

"Tsubaki, how long until Sage Mode runs out?" Naruto asked with a smile as the girl tried to free herself. He spat out the blood filling his mouth again, and Tsubaki started to spin in his hand at high speeds. Her blade gave the illusion that she was a red sun that was on fire with black flames. He held her far out to his side and closed his eyes. He would need to time this just right.

"Forty One minutes left." Tsubaki said as his confidence filled her to the brim. If Naruto was not worried about a hole in the chest, then she would not be either. She had the sinking suspition that he let the girl pirce him just so that she would get close. Stomping on the foot of the girl behind him her let go her her hand and jerked forward while spinning around. Tsubaki cut through the air and beheaded the girl without any trouble, but Raiken's head glowed yellow before turning into electricity and reforming on her neck.

"That is cheating. Cutting the head of should kill the opponent." Naruto muttered before he twisted to his side and hopped to the left to avoid both of blade of wind that tried to cut him, and blast of electricity that attempted to shock him. He used the Natrual Energy in his body to move his right injured arm to block an electrical punch from the girl.

"**Uplifitng Air Current Blast!**" She shouted and placed both hands on her partner to make a huge tornado that sent Naruto high up in the sky. Naruto grit he teeth in the sky as the girl appeared next to him in a flash, but he kicked her down to the ground. His kick though sent him higher in the sky.

"Tsubaki! Time for THAT!" Naruto said as he used his left hand to make a Rasengan in the hole of the Giant Sage Shuriken. Her Shuriken form floated around the ball of power and the two of them started to float in the air. Actually, they went even higher into the sky as her blade started glowing pure bright white as they started Resonating.

Her Weapon form changed again and increased in size when the Rasengan in the hole got bigger. The larger the Rasengan got, the larger she got and the father she started spinning around it. Her blades started to take the forms of flower petals, and Naruto lifted her above his head. The Rasengan turned bright white and became the size of a medium sized house.

"**Sage Resonance: Rasen-Wind Flower!**" Naruto and Tsubaki yelled as the cloads started to evaporate around them. The glowing ball and flower surrounding it was thrown at the ground with Naruto trailing behind it. Naruto sent golden chains around the attack and yanked on them so that he was in front of the Resonating attack. The very second he hit the ground he had less than a second, which he used by slamming his hands on the ground. Golden chain sprung up from the ground and formed a web-like pattern. Trapping all of them inside of barrier. Another set of chain wrapped around Naruto just before Tsubaki hit the ground.

Just like his Rasen-Shuriken she expanded until she filled up the entire barrier and threatened to break it. Naruto smiled when he heard brief screams of pain when their opponents were torn to shreds by the billions of wind blades. She was unable to reform since not only did he cancel her lightning, but he also destroyed the cores of he cells. Naruto released the chains on himself and he found that he was NOT being damaged by their combonation attack.

He was actually being HEALED as his arm was returned to normal, and the hole in his chest glowed white before showing unblemished skin. His Sage Mode faded, and with that gone their Sage Resonance disappeared as well as their attack to show Naruto now holding Tsubaki in her regular Giant Shuriken mode.

"Wow!" Naruto whispered in awe as he looked at the crater they were in. Everything in the barrier was not just a crater, but that was not what had Naruto amazed. The entire Crater had been filled with glowing Camellia flowers, and they were still growing! Their Sage Resonance had returned life to the area within the attack. Not only that, but the flowers all smelled like Tsubaki did... Did she wear his Axe Deodorant again by mistake, because flowers were not suppose to smell like the Ocean.

Naruto saw two souls float down into the field from the sky, both red Kishin-Eggs went into Naruto's hands. He shed a single tear over the loss of two young souls, but handed them to Tsubaki all the same when she returned to her human form. Instead of eating them, she placed each one to her chest and absorbed them that way. The second she had fin ished absorbing the souls Tsubaki shot around and slapped Naruto in the face, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Never let yourself get hurt like that ever again Naruto Uzumaki! A Weapons job is to protect their Meister, but how can I do that if you let yourself get hurt! Your life is more important than the mission!" Tsubaki yelled in anger, no female RAGE, and Naruto held his red cheek in shock. He had taken far worse than a hole to the chest before, so he had not thought a second about letting it happen to win. He had completely forgotten about how Tsubaki woudl react to seeing him hurt.

"I'm so-" Naruto started before he punched him in the nose and knocked him to the ground. He just layed there and let her take out all her rage on him as he sat on his chest and beat him in the face with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. How. Much. It. Hurt. To. See. You. Get. Hurt. Like. That!" Tsubaki shouted as she puncuated every single word with another blow to the face. Her eyes were swelling from crying, her nose was running and her blows got weaker and weaker. Naruto's face was starting to swell, and he had been given a bleeding lip and nose. His left eye was swollen closed, but his smile never faded as he let her get out her anger.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki." Naruto said as his healing factor started to reduce the swelling already. The flowers around them speeding up his healing, and she grabbed him by the shirt and buried her head in his shirt.

"I don't have any idea what I would do without you." Tsubaki cried and Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as she cried into his shirt.

"I'm truly sorry Tsubaki." Naruto said to sooth her, and because he honestly meant it.

"You're my one and only partner, and if I lost you I would be a broken tool. A faliure as your Weapon, and I don't think I could go on without you." Tsubaki screamed into his chest. Naruto was forced to remember Haku at his death as well. Naruto closed his eyes and whispered into her ear.

"I'm so sorry Tsubaki. I had no idea how much it would hurt you." Naruto said and she cried and cried until her tears ran dry. She would beat on his chest weakly, and she honeslty felt better after she had gotten all that out. She stood up and offered Naruto her hand to help him up. He smiled and took it.

"Sorry about that Naruto, but when I saw that hand through your chest I almost lost it when it happened. I repressed the emotions until after the battle, but it hurt my chest so bad to see you like that." Tsubaki said with a tight throat. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a wide grin.

"Don't worry Tsubaki. You had a lot of pent up emotions, and I was glad to be able to help you out." Naruto said and Tsubaki laughed a little. He helped her out by not punching her lights out the second she started wailing on him, both physically and emotionally.

"How sweet, young lovers having their first fight! I wonder which one of you is the dominant in the sack. I bet it is the girl is on top." A crude voice said and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the weird soul wavelength he was feeling all around him. The voice reverberated though the whole flower field, or rather it was disguising itself.

"Are you Hikariken?" Naruto asked with humor in his voice, since while the voice was disguised Naruto was still able to tell the person they were about to face was really weak.

"Correct young one. I am the unseen ray of light that shines down on weak souls before they are devoured." Hikariken said and Naruto chuckled at this guys idiocy as he started to show himself to them. Tsubaki looked at him and saw his amused expression, and immediantly caught onto his plan.

This guys had no clue who he was about to mess with.

The second he fully showed himself Naruto and Tsubaki vanished from view and reappared behind him with their Tsubaki in Ninjato form sticking through his heart. Naruto and Tsubaki waited for him to turn into a soul, before they were shocked to find out that the sneak attack had no effect. They were also shocked when Naruto felt a cut appear on his back and the person they stabbed vanished in a fading light.

"Did you really think I would show myself! Kageken may hide in the shadows, but I control the refraction of light! Illusions are my specialty!" The guy yelled in joy and Naruto panicked for a moment when his vision turned black. He swung blindly behind him and hit nothing but air.

'I can't see!' Naruto thought as he felt another slash hit him in the chest as blood spewed forward. He twirled on his feet and moved away as a blade started to touch his cheek and blood sprayed.

"It's no use. I have completely taken away your ability to see! Sight is based on light refracting on an object and making contact with your pupil. All I had to do was make your pupil a reflective surface and your ability to see vanishes to!" Hikariken said and Naruto swung Tsubaki at the voice, but hit nothing but air. He was rewarded though with getting stabbed in the leg before he jumped back.

'I was sure he was right there!' Naruto thought in anger before he slashed out when he heard a chuckle. All he got for his efforts were another taunting cut along his ribs, but thankfully Naruto hopped away the second it started cutting him so the cut was lighter than it could have been.

"Attacking at my voice won't help you. I learned long ago to throw my voice to trick my enemies! I am not the Strongest of the Seven Elite for my power, but instead my brains. Only Sounga-sama is stronger than I am! Your fate is to lose to me and be eaten by my noble mistress!" Hikariken laughed with a light tone. Naruto heard the whistling of wind and ducked under something before he swung Tsubaki in the direction where he suspected the attack came from.

"Ahhh!"

"You might be able to throw the sound of your voice, but the sound of your weapon swinging can't be faked." Naruto said with a cocky grin towards the smell of the blood. Naruto jumped into action and charged forward to the smell, and he ducked again when he heard a whistling sound of steel going through air. The sound of flowers crunching warned him that his opponent was on the move again. The flower sounds moved to his left side and he swung Tsubaki when they got any closer.

*Ching*

"Your good brat, but nowhere near my level of brain power. Taste this!" Hikariken said and Naruto held something warm burn through part of his shirt without a sound. He tossed his shirt off when it caugfht fire, and his eyes narrowed even though he still could not see. Naruto could smell that he had not moved, so charging forward again he ran headfirst into something that shot him back.

"Naruto! Are you okay!?" Tsubaki asked and Naruto nodded.

"HAH! Did you think all I could do with the light was refract it. By concetrating Light I can make it burn through clothes and flesh easily. In fact..." Hikariken said and Naruto could not longer smell him once his nostrels started to smell smoke, and not long after the roaring of a flame was heard. Naruto glared in his last known direction when he realized this guy had set all the flowers flame to take away the smell and hearing advantage Naruto had.

Naruto gripped Tsubaki tightly and made the handsign for his favorite Jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a few clones popped out, and they grinned before they were immediantly popped by the flames under them. They did not have Naruto's protection against fire, but Naruto blinked when the memories hit him.

His clones still had their vision, and they had seen the guy challenging them. The man was old, very old, and he wore all white clothes that covered nearly all his body. He had a long white beard, and in his hand was a white danger stained with Naruto's blood. Naruto grinned and charged at the location his clones had seen the man in, and just he heard a sharp intake of breath in surprise by the man. Naruto spun on his heal and sent multiple stabs at the man, but most of them were block and redirected. Each collision only gave Naruto more information about his location, and by this time Naruto's pants had been reduced to shorts. The skin of his legs started to turn more red as he walked across the flames to attack the man.

Hikariken jumped back and Naruto quickly made another clone, which popped and gace him the location of the man again.

"Tsubaki! Chain-Scythe mode!" Naruto yelled quickly and he felt both his hands gain a smaller scythe in them. He charged the man again and this time Naruto was sure that he was giving the man cuts along his body. He felt heat gathering at his chest and crossed Tsubaki's blades over it and the light went right back at the man. He screamed in pain, and Naruto took his chance to slam his foot on the ground and sent chain out with the heel of his foot. The popped under and incircled the man, who was now glaring angrily at Naruto.

"Naruto! Lets use Resonation!" Tsubaki said when her sight returned. The man had forgotten about her in his pain, and was keeping the light just away from Naruto's eyes. Naruto nodded and gripped the handles of her blades and they started glowing with bright blue light. He could not see it, but he knew that each blade was now in the shape of the Witch Hunter. Naruto tossed moved his left hand to her chain and started to swing her around so fact her left blade looked like a full moon.

The man panicked and Naruto felt his sight return to him, and he sent the man a victory look. Throwing Tsubaki at the man a grand total of eight times by her chain and pulling her back she landed back in his hand. The man was to cut up by the eight attacks to move when Naruto released his chains and charged the man. Using the Chain-Scythe in his right hand he was right in front of the man before blurring and reappearing behind him.

The ground under the old man glowed in the shape of a Tsubaki (Camellia) flower before his body turned black and became a soul.

"**Soul Resonance: Resonating Moon-Flower**." Naruto whispered as the last of the Seven Elite died by their hands. It was so much easier using this attack when he had both of his hands. With his sight returned to him he ran at the soul, grabbed it, and got the hell out of the fire that was starting to burn his shins and feet. His flame resistance had started to run out, and he was slightly sad to see the flowers burn.

With all said and done, and when they got out of the fire field Tsubaki turned back into her normal form and ate the soul.

"Two souls left, and then a witch's soul." Tsubaki said with a smile, and it was a smile Naruto returned. Before his vision started to blur from the bloodloss he was experiencing and he stumbled into his partner.

"That guy was weak, but he more than made up for it with his brains." Naruto muttered and his Weapon partner nodded. Hikariken sure was a powerful opponent, even though he did not actually have strong attacks. He showed that you just have to master your power given to you, and then learn to be creative and you can be a force to be feared.

"Just to more left, and this hellish mission will be over." Tsubaki muttered and he nodded with her.

Just two left.

**Chapter End.**

**Next chapter is the final one to this arc, and the it will be a battle of Good vs. Evil that will be epic in proportion. Then we will move onto to the next arc. Tsubaki vs. her brother. Naruto and Tsubaki will multiple resonations for each weapon. Sage Mode will effect Tsubaki when he lets it flow into her.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames!**


	8. Chapter 8 Whirlpool Bouquet

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Soul Eater'**

**Story Start.**

"So whats the plan?" Tsubaki asked as a the two of them walked towards the area Naruto had felt the two most powerful souls. Tsubaki was honestly worried, since most of the fights they had been in actually gave Naruto wounds. No Meister at the academy had been able to do that, other when Maka had screwed up her attack in the graveyard and hit Naruto instead.

"No plan this time. We are going to go in there, bust everything up. Kick this Sounga person's ass. Collect their souls, and then we are going to go back home where we can take a nice long vacation to L.A." Naruto explained and his partner face palmed, but it was not like they had much to go on when it came to information. Just that the next enemy was strong enough to put the Seven Elite in their place, and make them follow them. So maybe thinking up a plan on the fly was the best thing in this scenerio.

"What did their souls feel like?" Tsubaki had to ask with a curious expression, and Naruto scowled for a moment. That had her worried, since Naruto rarely scowled over what somebodies soul looked like.

"One of them had the wavelength of both a Meister AND a Witch that oozed desire for descrution and chaos. The other though is the one that has me worried. I felt such darkness coming from the other soul. Do you remember what the Kishin's prison felt like when the Old Man took us down to his prison?" Naruto asked his Weapon partner, and she shivered in fear. That insanity wavelength could have been felt even by normal people and weapons with no sensing abilities could feel.

"You don't mean...?" Tsubaki said, but sighed in relief when Naruto shook his head.

"This wavelength has Insanity to it, but not the same kind as the Kishin does. While his was filled with fear, this one gives of a more dead feeling to it. This one is much more evil than the Kishin's, but not as powerful." Naruto explained to his fearful partner, and by this time the two of them had gotten to the outside of a warehouse.

"What form should I take?" Tsubaki questioned, and Naruto stopped and thought about it. This was going to be there hardest battle yet, and they needed to be unpredictable. An idea came to his mind, and he looked at Tsubaki with a blush. He looked around and leaned into her ear and whispered something that made her turn bright red as well.

**[In the Warehouse]**

"Margaret, they are here." Sounga said with a spiked grin that spread to her partner. Sounga hopped off of the pile of bodies she was on top of and looked at her taller partner as they stood side by side.

"Gottcha Sounga-chan!" The older girl chirped, before they both jumped in surprise when the door to the warehouse was knocked off it's henges and sent flying to the other side of the room. Not a second laster Naruto walked into the room like he owned the place by himself. The two girls looked at him like he was insane, but Sounga chuckled. Her chuckled turned into insane laughter before she calmed down.

"Uzumaki Naruto! The final soul I need to become greater than even Death! Such insanity makes you the most worthy soul I will ever eat! You have guts coming here all by yourself, or did your partner chicken out and abandon you!?" Sounga barked out with insanity deep within her soul showing as plain as day. Margaret looked at him with a blush, before her face gained a deranged look on it.

"Not before I fuck him you aren't eating him. I want his cute children popping out of me!" Margaret said lewdly with a sensual lick of her bottom lip. Naruto blushed and shivered as the need to take a cold shower passed over him. He felt dirty looking at her, and that depraved smile of her told him he would NOT want to even think of having sex with her.

"You can rape his dying body for all I can as long as I get that soul of his." Sounga said simply, she paused for a moment in thought before grinning. "Maybe you should rape him AFTER I kill him, than you can have sex with a 'cute' corpse." Sounga offered with her insane smile still in place. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them, but he kinda wanted to know where this was going.

"Such a cute idea! Sounga-chan! By the insanity of my breasts I command you to... TRAAAANSFFOOOORRM!" Margaret yelled as she struck a pose similar to what Naruto had seen in a commercial for some Magical Girls show. Naruto sweat dropped, and apparently Sounga was used to this so with a sigh she started to transform. Naruto's eyes widened when a jet black tornado surrounded her small frame. White lightning sparked around the small tornado and Naruto could feel Insanity spreading at a massive rate.

The roof of the warehouse exploded outwards and the tornado grew and grew until it reached the clouds. Naruto channelled chakra to his feet to keep him on the ground, and he feld his arm in front of his eyes to keep part of the wind out. The winds started to calm down, and Naruto was immediantly assualted with extreme madness. He brought his hand to his mouth and chomped down on his palm hard enough that blood start to fill up his mouth. The pain was enough to overcome the madness, and just in time. Floating in front of the female Meister was a deep red longsword. The handle of the sword was made from pearly white bone, and the guard was a silver gem with a pupil in it.

Naruto could see the image of a black soul with sharp teeth and glowing silver eyes surrounding this soul, and a few seconds later the sword started to drop just in time to be caught by Margaret.

Her red eyes glowed and her teeth became sharp like her partners. Their two souls linked up and the madness was amplified by ten easily. Black and white lightning surrounded the grinning girl and her pink soul appeared before him. She started to float up in the air and her soul became tainted by the bacl of her partner's soul. Now half was hers, and the other her partners. She raised her partner to the side and the gem on the blade glowed.

"**Dark Resonance: Mad Twister!**" Margaret said in a double layered voice as she swung the blade. Nothing happened for a moment, but then Naruto was hit by a powerful wave of force trying to push him back. In front of Margaret appeared a small black orb, and it started spinning faster and faster before it was shot at Naruto and started to transform into a maelstrom of black power. It destroyed the warehouse they were in as it caught Naruto in the burning winds.

He channelled a large amount chakra around his body to protect him from the worst of the powerful attack, but he could feel the Twister move both itself and him through the city. Destoying verything in it's path without care. It started to fade away, and when it did Naruto landed on his feet mostly unharmed. By spinning his chakra in the same direction of the winds they had moved around him instead of attacking him. He gasped at the devastation the resonance caused.

"This is the same level of power as my Rasen-Shuriken in Sage Mode." Naruto whispered in shock for a moment, before smirking. That meant that he was still powerful enough to challenge their power in his current state. Naruto jumped out of the way as a long red blade attempted cut him through the chest.

"Awwww, we missed." Margaret said, and Naruto got a good look at her eyes. The white had been replaced with black, and her pupils had vanished. Her hair waved around wildly, even without wind, and she grinned sickly at him. Naruto charged them quickly and sent a kick at them, but it was blocked with the side of the blade.

"It's hopeless to challenge us without a partner Uzumaki Naruto." Sounga's voice said from Margaret's mouth. Naruto smirked from his position as his leg forced her sword to the side. Margaret raised an eyebrow when Naruto reached into his pants and pulled out a black Smoke Bomb with a face on it. The eyes on the face were closed, and there were blush marks on the sides.

"What the fuck?" Margaret questioned for a second before her sight was blinded by smoke as black as night. She jumped backwards out of the smoke, but the second she could see again she saw Naruto swinging a Ninjato straight for her throat. She blocked with Sounga, and rolled out of the way of his kick. She swung her partner at him, but he side stepped the blade by a hairs breath.

She was about to start a Dark Resonance, but she felt liquad hit her in the eyes. Naruto had taken the very moment she was not looking at him to cut his palm open as spray some of his red fluid in her face. Naruto jumped back while she was trying to get his blood out of her eyes, and he closed his eyes. He held Tsubaki in front of him and placed his free palm on the flat side of her blade. His hair started bellowing around and pebbles started to float in the air. His soul expanded and the sounds of chains were heard as his grinning soul sparked with chains and oraneg lightning surrounded it.

Tsubaki's soul slowly started to enlarge and fill the inside of it, until his body was surrounded by her soul as well. Winds started to pick up and the blade of the Ninjato grew larger and longer. The hilt stayed the same size, but the blade had grown until it was easily over seven feet long, and three feet wide. When it reached max size Naruto's eyes shot open and glowed with power. Using one hand he lifted the blade over his head straight to the sky.

"**Soul Resonance: Executing Camellia!**" Naruto yelled before he stabbed the blade into the ground. Nothing happened and the blade turned back to normal, just in time as he used Tsubaki to deflect the loongsword of his opponent.

"What a failure!" Margaret yelled, and he could still see blood smeared on her face. She smiled at him in a drak way before jumping away from them. Raising Sounga in the air she smiled and she was surrounded by their unique Soul Resonance. "Let me show you how a REAL resonance is suppose to be!"

"**Insane Resonance: Sword Puppet Parade!**" She yelled, and the ground around them started to shake. Margaret started to float in the air in the black bubble, with the sun laughing behind her making her look pure evil.

"Naruto! Jump out of the way!" Tsubaki yelled to him in a panic. He did not hesitate to follow her lead as undead hands shot out from the ground where he was just standing. He was about to land, but saw the ground crumbling there to so he did an evasive manuever with his hands to flip over another group of zombie hands. Every zombie that tried to sprout up was quickly silenced by Naruto as he cut through the ground to stab them where he thought their heads would be.

"Tsubaki, switch to Giant Shuriken mode." Naruto said with a smirk, and she caught onto his plan quickly. She glowed blue before he started spinning her around in his hands. When she stopped glowing she was in her Shuriken mode. Naruto bit his thumb and ran his blood along the side of the blades. Pulling his arm back he tossed her in Margaret's direction. The girl just twitched her neck and Tsubaki was blasted with a wave of soul wavelength.

"**Long Distance Resonance: Dancing Tsubaki!**" Naruto said as he yanked his arm back and thin ninja wire trailed all the way to Tsubaki. He sent his soul through the wire and attached his soul to Tsubaki's. Her blade glowed bright blue and expanded to three times it's normal size. SHe started flying around back at Margaret and cut through her defencive soul wave, so they were forced to stop their **Insane Resonance** as they dropped to the ground to avoid the flying Shuriken. Naruto grinned and pulled his weapon back to him as they cancelled their resonanse as well. Naruto and Tsubaki glanced at the zombie hands and saw them start to trun to ash.

Tsubaki glowed for a moment before turning back into her Ninjato mode. Naruto placed both hands on her handle as Tsubaki started to glow bright blue again. Her blade extended a few feet, but otherwise nothing happened.

"**Soul Resonation: Speedy Rose!**" Naruto said as he blurred for a moment and slashed at Margaret from behind. She blocked the blow and a scratch mark appeared in the ground, before he vanished again and swung once more. She blocked again as another scratch appeared on the ground. This happened two more times, and two more scratched appeared on the ground.

"Hah, as cute as you are you can't even gurk!" Margaret taunted with insane glee, before she was kicked in the stomach. Naruto stepped in the square he had made with Tsubaki and she tranformed into her Chain-Scythe mode.

"You lose." Naruto said simply as the lines on the ground glowed blue. Lines spread out all over the ground quickly and soon they were all standing on top of glowing blue lines that linked up and circled around everywhere. Sounga felt her transformation cancel itself as she dropped to the ground with a thud.

"What the fuck!?" The red haired girl yelled in anger as she saw the Chain-Scythes in Naruto's hands glow and grow. Naruto stood with the blades completely outstretched, before he spun his arm counter-clockwise.

"**Soul Resonance: Whirlpool Bouquet!**" Naruto muttered and the lines on the ground started to spread further before the whole ground bellow them for miles was glowing. Naruto and Tsubaki were in the only place where the ground was not glowing.

"I refuse to lose here!" Sounga yelled in anger, before the blue light on the ground shot up into the sky in a giant pillar of light. Clouds were started to part around the whole city as everything for miles was nothing put light. Even the sun stopped laughing and closed it's eyes from how bright the light was.

Soon the rubbles of the entire city were soon destroyed by the light. Once the light cleared Naruto opened his eyes and looked at what their tecnique had caused. Where once had been the proud city of Tokyo, was now a field of flowers that was miles long. Every kind of flower imaginable was in this field, and they were all glowing in different colors.

*Gack*Cough*

"You survived." Naruto pointed out as an extremely damaged Sounga and Margaret looked at Naruto with rage in their eyes. They were both nearly dead and covered in third degree burns. Cuts and bruised covered their bodies, and Margaret was missing her left leg. A bleeding stump of a limp as her skin got paler.

"Don't think this is the last you have heard of us UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Sounga yelled before her left eyes tranformed into the gem of her sword and undead hands dragged the two of them deep into the ground. Naruto was about to hunt them down before the strangest thing happened. Having never used this combonation before he did not know very much about this attack, but what was happening was beautiful.

**[Play - Firelight - Wrapped up in your arms]**

Souls... Souls started to come out of every flower in the field. Every single soul that Sounga had ever eaten was being released and going into the afterlife.

'Thank You'

'Out Hero'

Naruto closed his eyes as a warm breeze touched his body, and the whispered thanks of all the souls he had released today came passed his ears.

'Thanks Mister'

Naruto shed tears for every young voice he heard. The voices of little boys and girl swept over his ears as they ascended to the afterlife. Warmth filled his being as the souls started to take ghostly form over every flower. The flowers glowed brighter an when Naruto opened his eyes his tears increased in amount when he saw all the smiling faces of the people he saved from becoming part of the new Kishin.

'Hero of Souls'

Naruto swayed on his feet as he was hit with a tired feeling he had rarely ever felt. That attack had drained all of his chakra from him, and most of his Soul Wavelength. He fell backwards with a smile as the saw the souls drift into the sky. He expected to hit the ground, but he felt somebody catch him. Looking up he saw Tsubaki smiling down at him as she let him rest his head on her lap. For a second Tsubaki was replaced with Hinata, before he blinked and she was Tsubaki again.

'Thanks a lot Sir'

'Eternally Grateful'

Slowly flowers started to lose their light as the souls they had been born from went vanished. Families held hands as they vanished, and lovers kissed one last time before going on.

"You did a great job Naruto." Tsubaki said as tears fell from her eyes and landed on his face. They watched together for awhile and Naruto smiled despite the tears streaming down his face, and as he vision started to fade he could have sworn he felt something press against his lips. Then a voice whisper in his ear.

"I will never leave your side Naruto, because nothing can seperate us. You are my most important person... I love you."

With that Naruto had fallen completely asleep from this draining experience. His smile never breaking even in his sleep.

He had done a good job.

**Chapter End.**

**Next chapter will go into the explaination about what the attack Naruto used was, and how it works. Sounga and Margaret survived and will be back to fight another day. They understimated Naruto, and paid for it. Also take into account that Naruto still has most of his power sealed. That and he was suffering from minor blood loss the whole fight from previous battles.**

**Using so much power with the seals on him is the reason Naruto passed out.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	9. Chapter 9 Intro into Family Bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Soul Eater'**

**Short Chapter because it leads to the next Arc. The Muramasa Arc is next, which means Tsubaki vs. her brother, and I am adding a special surprise.**

**Story Start.**

'I still can't believe I finally confessed! Sure, he had passed out after the kiss but I was still able to say my feelings out loud!' Tsubaki thought once again for the who knows how many times this week. The second Naruot had passed out in the field of flowers, and after she had confessed Tsubaki had contacted Death through their mirror and asked him to send them a ride to pick them up.

Death had told her the mission was a success as long as they captured the Kishin-Eggs, and since the Sounga was no longer a Kishin-Egg having lost all her souls she was now deemed a minor threat again. The fact her partner no longer had both legs also made her much less of a threat than before. The wounds they had been given would take a long time to heal up anyway, so they guessed that they had a month of two before the started regaining strength.

Though Naruto had yet to be allowed to leave the nurses office since they had got back. Mostly because his body was still recovering from both bloodloss and extreme stress. Even Soul had been allowed to leave the hospital a few days after he was injured of his and Maka's last mission. Tsubaki was interupted by her thought when she heard a gasp from behind her. Turning around she was face to face with Death the Kid.

"You are the Dark Arms Tsubaki! Does that mean that Naruto-sama has finally come back to the academy?" Kid asked in a fashion Tsubaki had only seen from some of Naruto's many fan-girls. Liz and Patty stood behind Kid looking happy to be at the school for whatever reason.

"Whiskers is back! Ah-ahaha." Patty laughed with a large grin, and her twin just smiled. Now they could finally stop listening to Kid go on and on about how it was unfair that he had missed meating the perfert person. Kid on the other hand turned around and looked at Patty with an annoyed expression.

"Damnit Patty! Show some respect when addressing Father's top agent!" The young Death yelled as he stomped his foot a few time as if making a point. Tsubaki backed away a little, but Kid turned around and gave her sparkling eyes.

"Is he here?" Kid asked with ferver in his voice. Tsubaki knew Naruto was going to be mad at him for telling this, but she could not say no to such a weird face.

"We had a hard battle, so he is resting at the nurse's office. He is getting out today, but-" Tsubaki started before she saw that Kid was no longer listening to her. She sweat dropped when she heard them running with Kid yelling something.

"Liz, Patty! We need to buy eight bouquets of sunflowers!" Death the Kid yelled with a laughing partner and sighing one being dragged behind him.

"He was feeling bored and the last time I checked on his he was about to start singing." Tsubaki finished even though she knew they could not hear her. She sighed and started walking back to the nurses office at a sedate pace. She stopped just outside the nurses office when she got there, and the sounds of Naruto singing could be heard through the door. Maka and Soul were outside the door with their ears pressed to the wall. Eyes wide at the amazing singing voice whoever was in the room had.

"Hey Tsu-" Soul started, but Maka smacked him in the back of the head while putting a finger to her lips. Silently telling him to shut up as the words of the sweet music could finally be heard.

**[Play Naruto Ending One - Wind (Full)**]

Tsubaki held back the little feelings of jealousy at the fact Naruto had a better singing voice than her, but that easily faded away when the lyrics reached her soul. His voice was actually making her feel stronger, and unknown to her at this time she had gained the Toad Markings above her eyes as she listened to the sweet music.

Though one thing she could feel was that Naruto was singing... while in Sage Mode. The melodious tune of his voice sent shivers through the bodies of ever person that heard his music. She had never heard Naruto sing before now, and she could see why. Naruto had the most beautiful singing voice she had heard before. His music resonated with her very soul, and apparently hers was not the only soul he was resonating with.

Everything living in the hearing distance of his voice gain Sage Markings around their eyes as well. The calming effects of Sage Mode were slowly spreading to everyone as they sat on the floor near the door and relaxed into the music. Every word he spoke sent another wave of calming wavelength through hearing distance. Tsubaki smiled as she slumped with her back to the wall. This song described Naruto so well it was scary, but she continued to listen to the music with all her attention.

"This voice is so pretty." Maka whispered as she felt her mind go blank. Everything but this music was wiped from her mind, and Soul next to was no different. Being a music lover from a large family of musicians he had a special love for music, and this was not music... it was art.

"This is so Cool." Soul muttered with a grin, and Tsubaki could not help but agree with him.

_Waiting is Wasting, For People Like Me_~

'Naruto...' Tsubaki thought with a smile at how true those words were. She was so into the music that she hardely noticed Kid and his partners stop by the room with arms full of sunflower bouquets.

"How marvelous." Kid said with a small smile, and Patty was starting to relax into the music first out of the three of them. She rocked her body back and forth as the words got louder or softer.

_Don't Try- To Look so Wise~_  
_Don't Cry- 'Cause Your So Right~_  
_Don't Dry- With Fakes or Fears~_  
_'Cause you will Hate Yourself in the End..._

The second the music stopped the Sage Marks vanished from everyones eyes and they suddenly felt sad that the music had finished. Then the sounds of fighting could be heard, and glass shattering.

"Damnit Black Star, don't come in through the window like that!" They could hear Naruto's voice yell, and there were groans of pain they assumed were coming from Black Star.

"I was just trying to cheer you up man." Black Star mumbled, while those outside of the room chuckled at the pained groan he was talking with.

"Cheer up, and giving me a heart attack are two different things dumbass!" Naruto yelled, and they all had to jump out of the way as Black Star was blasted through the door by an annoyed Naruto. The second Kid saw Naruto he went total fanboy mode and ran into Naruto's personal space. Completely forgetting the flowers he had brought in favor of measuring the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks.

"The perfect amount of spacing between each whisker, and the deepness of each on is the exact same as well as the length of them all." Kid nearly squealed in joy and ran his hands over Naruto's shoulders. Naruto had to raise an eyebrow and looked over Kid's head to see his Weapon Tsubaki giggling at him.

'This is really weird.' Naruto summed up with one thought, before he saw Kid get down on his hands and knee's with his forehead on the floor.

"You are completely perfect, and I bow to your utter symmetry! I would formally like your permission to have a painting made of you to go in my living room so your perfection may be preserved for the rest of my life?" Kid asked, and Naruto chuckled good in good nature.

"Sure Kid, but if you like symmetry so much why do you have three white lines on your left side and not your right?" Naruto asked, knowing just what would happen from what Death had told him about his son.

"I'm hideous garbage that shouldn't exist. I am utter trash that should be burned into nothing, and flushed down a toilet! I am not worthy of being in your presence! No matter how many time I dye them black they always come back!" Kid yelled as he curled up into a ball on the floor, and Naruto resisted the urge to tell Kid that he could dye his hair white instead. That why his hair would blend in the the marks, and even if they showed up nobody would see them. Kid's partners dragged Kid out of the room to give him some time to sulk in peace.

"Hey bro, how are ya feeling?" Soul asked with an extended fist, that Naruto eagerly bumped with own of his own.

"I was feeling just fine after returning from the mission, but Tsubaki and Death said I should rest more." Naruto stated with a sigh. He had been just fine, and he really hated Hospitals and nurses offices. That Medusa woman had given him some really weird looks, and for a split second he could have sworn she was a witch.

'But at least it gave me some time to think about Tsubaki's confession.' Naruto thought with a sigh. As far as he knew Tsubaki thought he had not heard her at all, and while that was good for him he did not want to ignore her confession like he had... Hinata's. Naruto was not sure how he really felt about Tsubaki. He knew he loved her, but he was not sure just HOW he loved her. As a woman, or as a friend.

"Did you collect any souls?" Maka asked with a tilted head.

"Yep! Now we only have two more Kishin-Eggs and a Witch's soul before Tsubaki is a Death Scythe... Jealous?" Naruto said slyly, before he had to dodge a Maka Chop aimed at his head. Maka was blushing at the reminder that she and Soul had all of their souls taken from them by Death because of their mistake.

"So not cool dude." Soul pointed out with a frown, but that was mostly just so Maka did not aim at him next.

"Wow, what happened here?" A voice came from the doorway and Stein walked into the office... well, he rolled in on his spinning chair.

"What do you want Bolt-head?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Stein gave him a weird look before Stein chuckled.

"I was just coming to tell you to suit up for a mission. Lord Death wishes to speak with you-" Stein started before being interupted by Naruto.

"FINALLY! Being stuck in this room made me realize how much I like going on missions!" Naruto yelled. Tsubaki had to chuckle at him while shaking her head.

Only her Meister.

**Chapter End.**

**ABout the singing, well if Soul can help people sync their souls with his piano playing why can't Naruto spread a Mini-Sage Mode with his music. Only his allies are effected by it, and the only side effect is the orange eye shadow, and their weapon forms will shift. Meisters get a small boost of strength. Naruto will answer Tsubaki's confession soon, don't worry.**

**Next arc is the Muramasa arc, and it is going to have a few surprises to make up for the fact Black Star is not going.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	10. Chapter 10 Siblings

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Soul Eater'**

**Story Start.**

"Wazzup wazzup! How is your recovery going? You ready for a brand new mission?" Death asked in his usual cartoonish voice. Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down in the only chair in the room. Tsubaki sighed and stood next to him, but kept an eye on Naruto. There was no telling what he would do if Death started cracking jokes.

"Hit us up with a mission old man, and make it snappy. I am itching for some action right about now." Naruto said with a large grin. Death could not help but agree with Naruto, who had been trapped inside a nurses office all week, that he needed a mission.

"Before I give you the mission I was wondering something about your last mission." Death said to the two of them. Naruto rose an eyebrow, while Tsubaki sighed. She could guess what this was going to be about.

"Shoot old man." The Shinobi said to the incarnation of death as easily as breathing.

"Tokyo had been destroyed in your last mission, and replaced with a field of flowers. How did that happen from one attack?" Death asked his opposite. So far Naruto had proven to be everything Death was not. Where the Shinigami could only take the lives of others Naruto had been able to remake live itself. At this rate Naruto would become a God of Life, and that was both great and bad for Death.

"The **Whirlpool Bouquet** is actually a three part attack that starts by me and Tsubaki using Ninjato modes **Executing Camellia** and sending a large amount of power through the ground safely. Once the power leaves Tsubaki and fully goes into the ground it starts to spread out and absorb Nature Energy into the ground. The more energy I push through Tsubaki the farther the range goes." Naruto started with a smile. The first stage of their current most powerful attack was the most confusing, and most people did not understand it. "Anyway, once it has spread out to it's limit Stage Two must be done by Tsubaki and I using **Speedy Rose** and marking the ground. The area we mark will be uneffected by the final part of the attack." Naruto explained and he could see that Death was confused.

"How does all this create the flowers, and destroy the city at the same time?" Death asked, and the grin on Naruto's face was as bright as the sun.

"Normally the energy in the ground would just disipate after awhile, but that is where the final stage of the **Whirlpool Bouquet** comes in. Tsubaki turns into her Chain-Scythe mode and we start resonating with not only each other, but also the energy in the ground. I hold her to my sides and spin both blades at the same speed. The energy in the ground will start spinning as the restriction lines form on the ground. Once the energy all comes to the surface and the ground completely glows it will shot high up in the sky. Everything in between the ground and the sky will be destroyed by the combined energies of my Soul, my Chakra, and the Nature Energy that was absorbed. The fact that Sounga and Margaret were not completely evaporated by the attack means they must have had a trick to escape descruction." Naruto complimented the duo he they had fought, even though he would never tell them it when they met again.

"What about the souls being stolen from the Kishin-Egg, and the flowers?" Death asked, and Tsubaki looked at Naruto curiously as well.

"That is actually the side effect of my special power combining with my soul and being magnified by Tsubaki while touching Nature Energy. Now, normally each of my powers can only cause destruction, but when they all combine and touch the ground live will be born. There is also a very strong purifying power that purges Kishin-Eggs of all the souls they have eaten. Each soul will be then purified of their crimes and sent to the afterlife." Naruto explained with a scratch of his head. The fact the life born took the form of flowers was just a coincidence to Tsubaki's name. That and flowers were the purest form of plant life.

"What is you maximun range for this attack?" Death asked with some fear.

"I don't really know, but the smallest range I could make completely covered Tokyo. That, and the attack will continue to drain my power until it is finished or I hit a certain point." Naruto said and Death just had to shiver. That was not an attack that could be used when there were others around.

"Anyway, your mission concerns the Demon Blade Masamune. He is becoming very close to reaching Kishin status. He must be stopped soon, or he will reach that status in a month." Death stated without any emotions that normally were heard in his cartoonish voice. Tsubaki looked more serious than Naruto had ever seen her when Death mentioned the name Masamune.

"Lord Death. I, Demon Blade Masamune's younger sister, will stop him with my own hands!" Tsubaki said, a hard look in her eyes that stopped Naruto from even attempting to talk her out of this. Standing up Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at his smiling face.

"Not alone you aren't. I, Naruto Uzumaki, will help you put your brother to peace. I promise to you that as your Meister and... friend." Naruto said kindly, and she put her hand over his. She smiled brightly at him and nodded.

Nothing could stand in there way.

**[Two Hours Later]**

"THAT DOES IT!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up from his seat on the plane and turned around to look at the kid kicking his seat.

"Naruto, calm down this is just a kid!" Tsubaki said as she pulled on his arm in a panic.

"Hell no! I am not going to yell at him, his mother is the problem here! Listen here you stupid bitch! Don't think I did not see you ignoring whjat your child was doing! You need to teach this stupid brat not to annoy people that can throw him and you out of this plane without a care! If he kicks my seat one more time I am going to flip that dress of your, and bend YOU over MY knee and paddle your moronic ass into next year!" Naruto yelled. Anger burned in his eyes and the mother of the child was cowering under his gaze. Tsubaki was trying to pull him back into the seat, but he was to strong.

"I am so sorry, but he has really bad air sickness. He really is a nice person most of the time!" Tsubaki said as she restrained Naruto from kicking people out of the plane... literally.

Naruto really HATED planes.

**[After the Plane Ride - East Asia, Shin Village]**

Naruto and Tsubaki looked at the dump of a village with a critical eye. There was something very strange about the town, not only did it feel... sad, but they could not feel the presence of the Masamune just yet.

"Tsubaki, how does your brother fight?" Naruto asked, since it was obvious they did not have much to worry about yet. Without their enemy there they could do nothing but wait.

"Masamune likes to fight within his soul. I think that I-" Tsubaki started before she was punched in the ribs by Naruto. Not hard enough to break anything, but it sure as hell was going to leave a nasty bruise.

"You want to let him bring you inside his soul and fight him alone, don't you?" Naruto asked with a voice that dared her to correct him. She looked down in shame, but when Naruto gave her a firm pat on the back she looked up to see him smiling. "Well then, I believe in your stupid plan. If you think you can do it I will put my faith in you, but don't think I won't be helping you every step of the way... I am your Meister after all, and if you can't rely on me who else can you trust?" Naruto said with his signature grin. The very same one he got from his mother.

"Thank you Naruto." Tsubaki said, and Naruto nodded before his face lowered into a scowl. He just felt a dark soul enter his sensing range, just outside the village.

"He just entered the village, and he is head close by us at this rate. If we stay here he will do the work coming to us. He must feel out stronger souls, so we look like a better meal than these normal humans." Naruto whispered, and Tsubaki nodded. That seemed like something her brother would do, go after the strongest souls to devour first. Then he would eat all the weaker ones in the area.

"Naruto... If I don't win, cut my head off before my brother can take over my body." Tsubaki said with a sad voice, and she flinched when Naruto gripped her arm and pulled her in close to him.

"You better not ever ask me that again Tsubaki! You WILL win! You are TSUBAKI! You are a beautiful flower that smells like the ocean today! You will bloom with all the beauty of a rose, and you will not die quietly! If you hold back even a smidgen of power against your brother, and he takes your soul from it I will NEVER forgive you." Naruto said with a growl in his voice. Tsubaki gasped when Naruto's eyes flickered orangish red for a bried moment. Naruto let her go before he pulled a kunai from his pouch and slashed it across his palm. Then he held the kunai out for her to take. "Tsubaki! Right here and now swear on your blood that you will not die quietly today." Naruto demanded, and she hesitated a bit before cutting her own palm open.

"I swear an oath on my blood to you that I, Dark Arms Tsubaki, will not die here today." Tsubaki said when she finally understood why Naruto was angry. She had been thinking selfishly when she asked him to kill her, and had not remembered he promised to help her. She was asking him to spit on his promise to her by killing her if she failed.

"I swear an oath on my blood to you that I, Naruto Uzumaki, will confess how I feel about Tsubaki Nakatsukasa when she wins her fight today." Naruto said without thinking, and both their eyes widened. Tsubaki blushed and Naruto scratched his cheek, the serious moment was completely ruined by his statement.

"You have feelings for me?" Tsubaki asked with a blush, completely forgetting what they were suppose to be doing out here in the first place.

"I heard you in at the end of out last mission tell me you loved me after you kissed me. I felt that I should tell you if I love you or not after you come back alive though. What would be the point of saying how I feel to a dead woman." Naruto said seriously, and she looked at him with a sad smile for a moment. They heard a whirling sound before they saw a black blade pierce the ground in front of them

_Fight me Rare Soul... Become My Next Meal._

"It looks like he was impatient to start. Tsubaki... you're up." Naruto stated as the walked to the black blade together. Tsubaki knelt down in front of the blade and used both her hands to grab the hilt. The white of her eyes turned black, and flame-like markings spread over her body. She simply then slumped forward with her hand still on the sword, and Naruto got behind her and sat down.

**[Inside the Blade]**

"I wanted a meal, not a snack. I guess the tragic story of blood siblings fighting will make this snack taste better though. You should not have shown up... Tsubaki." A man said as he removed the hat blocking his face to reveal that he looked like an older male Tsubaki.

"I will be the one to defeat you Masamune. There will be no snack for you. I promised my Meister that I would live through this, and that means beating you." Tsubaki said with fire in her eyes. The wasted no more words on each other and summoned forth their weapons. While orginally Tsubaki had planned on using only her Chain-Scythe, now she was NOT going to hold back any of her power against her brother.

She had promised to return alive.

In her hands was her Ninjato, and like her will the edge of the blade was sharper than ever.

Tsubaki made the first move as she crouched to the ground and ran straight at Masamune, holding her Ninjato in reverse grip she crossed her arms. Masamune swung his sword and shadows came out of the water they were standing on and tried to impale her. They never even got close as the nimble girl pivoted her body out of the way of the spikes.

Cursed blade and ninjato clashed and sparks were flying as their bodies came within inches of each other. They took a step back in sync for less than a second before clashing again. Grey eyes looked with blue/grey ones in a fierce glare. Tsubaki swung her short sword again, but it blocked by the sword. Both weapon rfecoiled away from each other, before Masamune swung around and forced Tsubaki to duck under his ponytail.

She leaned to the left to avoid a deadly slash, and sent one of her own at her brother. Her blade and his clashed as sparks continued to dance from their steel. Tsubaki send a low kick at his ankles, but he twisted his foot back so she missed. He gave a swipe at her neck with his sword, but she leaned forward and the blade sailed over her head. Swiping upwards she gave him a thin cut on the chest before he jumped back to avoid worse damage.

"You are a worthless flower Tsubaki, and you will lose!" Masamune yelled as dozens of shadows erupted from the water under him and raced at her. Sharpened spears of shadow ready to rip her to shreds.

_Don't Call My Partner Worthless_

'Naruto!' Tsubaki thought in shock as orange clawed hands came from the water and destroyed the shadows before they could reach her. Once the shadows had vanished completely the hands that had helped her sank back into the water. The ninjato in her hands faded away, before she spun around and once she completed her spin her giant shuriken appeared in her hands and sailed at her brother.

"Lets dance Elder Brother!" Tsubaki said in confidence, and ran at her own shuriken. Her smoke boomb in her hands. She threw it at the shuriken and both her and the shuriken were enveloped in smoke. The giant shuriken came out of the smoke first, while her brother narrowly dodged it. Only for another one to come out of the smoke after it.

"What!?" He yelled in confusion, and he looked behind him to see Tsubaki in mid jump with both her chain scythes in her hands. He jumped out of the way of her attack and the shuriken, but she landed quickly and caught the shuriken using her ankle bu the ring. Spinning her body the shuriken was redirect and flew faster than before at her brother.

"I have gotten strong brother! I am no worthless flower!" Tsubaki yelled as he dodged the shuriken again, only now he was forced to duck under the chain scythe she threw next. He as about to charge her before she yanked her arm back and the sound of cutting wind alerted him to the fact the shuriken and the chain scythe were mere inches from his face. Just enough time for him to dodge, but not before he recieved a deep cut on his cheek that gushed blood.

"You are scentless Tsubaki, and will die alone!" Masamune shouted in anger at her defiance of what he believed her to be. Shadows jumped from the water again, and Tsubaki jumped high in the air. As she fell she got a scrape of two from the shadows, but had managed to move her body to dodge most of them. Her chain scythe from her hands vanished as well as the shuriken. She reached under the water and ran at him with her hand under the tides.

He swung his sword when she was close to him, but she pulled her hand out of the water to block his sword with another smoke bomb for a split second before their vision was clouded by smoke. Masamune felt a blade pierce his side and he jumped out of the way as it nearly ripped open his stomach.

Tsubaki came out of the smoke after him with her ninjato in her hands, but it vanished and to replace it was a larger than average steel hammer. It was very much like the one Iwaken had used, but the handle was jet black with yellow markings. The hammer itself had the Kanji for Earth on both sides.

"What the hell!" Masamune yelled in shock at the new weapon he had never seen in their clan before. He saw his own blade chip after blocking a hit from the hammer, and he was about to swing at her again, but the hammer vanished from her hands and was replaced with a small Battle Fan. The whole fan was light green in color, exept for the center that had the Kanji for Wind in black.

She swung the fan upwards and a gust of wind blew Masamune into the red sky. The fan disappeared and was once replaced once more. This time boxing gloves appeared on Tsubaki's hands as she jumped up into the sky after him, they were pitch black with the Kanji for Fire in red on each one. The gloves caught fire and the flames themsleves were deep red in color. Once she was level with him she punched him in the jaw, and he was instantly burned by the flame to the point that he had semi-charded skin.

He soared down to the water, and Tsubaki switched weapons once more. Now in the hands was a long staff that was blue in color. At one in of the staff was small golden ball with the Kanji for Water on it in black, and at the other end was a metal stud to even the weight out. She swung the staff, and the water er brother was falling towards shot up and propelled him into the sky. Once he got near her again she switched weapons again back to the hammer, and when she swung it she knocked a few of his teeth out as sent him right back down to the water.

She herself started to fall down, and the second she landed on top of the water she changed weapons to her ninjato. The two sibling ran at each other and clashed blades once more. Sparks flew off their metal, and Tsubaki moved in his guard and elbowed him in the throat. Kicking him in the knee he was forced to kneel down some as she sucker punched him in the jaw. Spinning around she hopped in the air after him and kicked him in the ribs.

He skidded across the water, and when he stoped moving he tried to see where she was for a moment. A shadow descended from above, and he looked up in shock to see Tsubaki about to impale him withher chain scythes.

He quickly struck out and cut her across the chest, but she had twisted so that it went from fatal to non-fatal. She slammed the heel of her shoe into the side of his head, and he was skidding again.

"Don't try and change your destiny as a scentless flower Tsubaki, you are to die without anyone seeing who you are! Accept it!" Masamune yelled in slight fear at how much she was over powering him. Tsubaki ignored his words and ran at him again as her chain scythe turned into the fan again. She swung it at the ground and she herself was sent flying over her brother, and mid-air she summoned her chain-scythe. The chain of her weapon caught her brother by the neck as she flew over him, and he gagged as he was dragged into the air before being slammed into the ground when she landed.

He held his throat in pain, but flipped up to his feet to avoid getting his head smashed by Tsubaki holding a hammer. Shadows wrapped around Tsubaki's wrists, and as more shadows attempted to jump from the water the same golden orange hands from earlier stopped them and forced the ones holding Tsubaki to release her.

Tsubaki grew more confident and charged her brother again with her ninjato in hand, and just before their wepons clashed Tsubaki switched the ninjato out for her Gloves of Flame. Igniting her fists she punched him quickly in the gut, then chest, and finally in the shoulder as he was forced to drop his sword finally.

"I have a scent brother, and I am a beautiful flower!" Tsubaki yelled as she swung her fists down at him, but jumped to the right to get out of the way of the uppercut he tried to nail her with.

"No you are not! You have alway been worthless, and you always will be! I became what I am today because of you!" Masamune yelled, but he was lifted off his feet when she kicked him in the chest. He landed on his back a few feet away, and spun around on the ground into a crounhing position. Shooting off at a good speed he reached his blade in no time, and then brought it up to block a strike from Tsubaki with her Current Staff.

She jerked the staff up as water launched him up in the air, and Tsubaki started to twirl the staff between her hands and around her body as a dragon made of water formed next to her and shot at her brother. It tore threw his light armor, and a large bleeding gash appeared on ribs. Changing her weapons again Tsubaki jumped backwards with the hammer in her hand, and with a mighty swing she threw the hammer down into the water. Not a second later spike of earth shot up from the tides bellow them and flew at her brother.

He danced around the slower projectiles, and as he dodged the last one he saw Tsubaki had vanished again. He felt a hand grab his ankle from the water, and there was Tsubaki with her smoke bomb in her hand. It went off and the water got murky to the point he could no longer even see his own foot under the water.

She was fighting far above her usual level right now because one thing.

She had a promise to fufill.

She was stronger than she ever was because she had told Naruto she would not hold back.

She was powerful because Naruto had faith in her, and she could feel him giving her strength through his feelings.

Nobody had ever believed in her like Naruto did...

She would not let him down by losing today!

When she shot out of the water Tsubaki was holding her ninjato in her teeth, the new hammer in her left hand, new staff in her right, and on her fists were her new bozing gloves now lit on fire again. She charged at her brother, and she spun her body while running. Rocks, fire, and water jumped out from random placed as her brother was hurled around by rocks, ripped by by the water, and his wounds burned closed by fire.

_**Naruto believes in you Human... Don't lose!**_

Tsubaki had never heard this deep and menacing voice before, but at the mention of Naruto she charged at her brother one last time with only her ninjato in her hands. Her brother charged as well with his sword back in hand, and in a blur they had moved so fast that they crossed each other. Tsubaki and Masamune were facing back to back, but there was a major difference.

Tsubaki had Masamune's blade through her heart.

Blood leaked from Tsubaki's mouth and she smiled dimly.

'I tried my hardest... and I won.' Tsubaki said as her brothers body started to vanish. His soul stood in front of her as it was absorbed into her body along with the sword.

_You Smell Beautiful... Little Sister._

Tsubaki smiled as she started to fall backwards, before she felt herself land on top of a giant orange furred hand. She glanced up and she saw something that shocked her.

Above her was a giant fox with nine tails.

That world around them started to shift into a pure white nothingness, and she marvelled at how the world changed. Before she could do anything or thank the fox she was forcefully ejected from the white space, and the next thing she knew she was being hugged by Naruto.

"You did amazing Tsubaki." Naruto said with a smile as he leaned into her ear, and as his lip gently came in contact with her skin she felt his hot breath whisper something.

"I Love You Too Tsubaki."

She passed out blushing with a smile on her face.

He returned her feelings!

**Chapter End. **

**Now they only have one more Kishin Egg and a Witches soul. Tsubaki got a Hammer form from Iwaken, Battle Fan from Kazuken, Staff from Suiken, and Bozing Gloves from Hoken. The others were Meisters so she did not gain anything from them. Part of Tsubaki's clan abilities is the ability to adapt. They can gain new weapon forms.**

**I think this chapter turned out pretty well, and that the fight was as epic as I could make it.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	11. Chapter 11 Small party

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Soul Eater'**

**This chapter is the end of a full week of Twin Tails and Top Meister. Next week is Silent King and Host to Monsters. Also, I caught some kind of bad cold and I really don't feel like writing very much. I feel like shit right now. Next time I update whatever I update will be at least 4,000 words hopefully.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto and Tsubaki walked through Death City hand in hand with small smiles on their faces as they came back from their last mission. They had just finished dropping Twisty off with the new person watching her. Death had told them that since they would be gone on missions most of the time it was a bad idea of his to place Twisty with them. That was why Twisty was now in the care of Spirit.

That would either end with a dead witch, or a confused spirit.

"So are we a couple now?" Naruto asked with a light blush on his face. Even back in his home he had never had a girlfriend before, so this was all new to him. Tsubaki squeazed his hand and smiled at him.

"I think we are... So what now?" Tsubaki asked, but Naruto had no more experience that she did.

"Maybe we could... go on a date or something?" Naruto suggested with an awkward look. Tsubaki nodded, but for the life of her could not think of any place she would want to go that she and Naruto had not been before anyway.

"We could take your motorcycle and go for a nice ride." Tsubaki suggested back to him, and Naruto thought about it for a second.

"We could do that, but the date will need to wait anyway. Maka and Soul have that party planned this afternoon anyway, and if we show up late for that it would be an insult to them." Naruto commented to the sighing girl. There was also the fact that they had not been able to use the motorcycle in a long time that made her want to take the ride on it. Naruto had a point though. They could not neglect their friends, just because they wanted to go do something.

"I guess that could be fun. When does it start?" The long haired girl asked with a smile.

"In like an hour or two I think." Naruto said simply, but Tsubaki took on a more thoughtful look than happy.

"Do you think we should bring something with us?" Tsubaki questioned, and Naruto shrugged. He was sure that Tsubaki would talk him into bringing somehting anyway. It was best to just agree with her and avoid the thirty minute arguement that would follow.

"Why not? I am sure that we can go buy a few family sized bags of chips. Lets see, for a party the best kind of chips are Doritos and Lays." Naruto commented as he made a mental list of the best kinds of chips. Tsubaki nodded to him as they walked.

"Is that cat looking at us weirdly?" Tsubaki had to ask when they noticed a cat wearing a witches. Naruto stared at it for a moment, and for a split second he was reminded of that woman that had been working at the hostess club Spirit had taken him to.

"Weird cat aside, lets just get the chips and get to Maka and Soul's place." Naruto stated blandly. The hungry look the cat was giving him was starting to get creepy, and it was reminding him WAY to much of that cat-like lady from the hostess club that had almost mollested him.

That was a secret he was taking to his grave.

**[A few Hours Later]**

"Ah MAN that hit the spot!" Black Star yelled with a smile as he gave his stomach a big pat, and burbed loudly. Naruto gave the blue haired annoyance a grin at his rude behavior, but otherwise said nothing. Tsubaki giggled awkwardly, while Maka sent Black Star a disgusted look.

"Gross. I am glad all of you could come though." Maka stated with a smile, despite how she was still annoyed by Black Stars rudeness.

"Thank you for inviting us Maka." Tsubaki thanked the twin tailed scythe Meister with a bright smile.

"No problem! I am sure you needed a break from cooking anyway." Maka commented, and Naruto just had to roll his eyes at Maka for that snide dig.

"Don't worry about that. I actually really love cooking and cleaning. It had always been a hobby of mine ever since I was little." Tsubaki admitted. Maka did not look like she completely believed her, but shrugged it off. To each their own, and Tsubaki was what many men would call the 'perfect' woman it would seem. Good looking, kind, quiet, and she actually liked cooking for others.

"You must like her cooking then Naruto, eh?" Soul asked with a nudge to Naruto's ribs. Naruto sent the white haired boy a look and he smartly backed off.

"I like her cooking, but she is not very good at making the one dish I have been craving for about a year now." Naruto said with what one could describe as a hungry, no, starved look. Kid sent Naruto an interested look and pulled out a notepad.

"What is this dish? It must be something very extravegant to have a perfect being such as yourself loving it." Kid asked with a strange look on his face. Liz leaned in as well, since she might be able to find a boyfriend if she could make a popular dish.

"Ramen! I remember my very first bowl of ramen as a young boy. The texture was perfect, the flavor was a rainbow of amazing tastes. The softness of the noodles, and broth to kill for. Nothing is better than a nice warm bowl of ramen!" Naruto yelled with a look of near orgasmic pleasure on his face. Kid was writing down every single word Naruto had said with a determined expression.

"-nice warm bowl of ramen! That is all very good to know." Kid said as he clicked his pen and put them in his pocket with the paper.

"Now I want some Ramen. Some Rameeeeen!" Patty yelled childishly, but the idiotic grin on her face showed she was joking around. That or she was very stupid, and she was not joking at all.

Nobody really knew when it came to Patty.

"Ramen sounds good and all, but the best food would have to be sushi. The way cold fish tastes, and the chewable texture far surpasses ramen." Soul said, before he was lifted up in the air by his collar.

"I have had this arguement with a person before, and now they are to eat through a straw. Now, what food is better?" Naruto threatened, and gulps could be heard around the room. Let it be known Naruto was NOT a fan of sushi, and found raw fish to be very disgusting.

"R-ramen?"

Naruto dropped Soul back on the couch and was all smiles again, and people had to wonder if he was bipolar.

"Everyone knows chocolate bars are the greatest food, so all this fighting is pointless. It is obvious that the food that I, the mighty Black Star, choses will be the greatest food fit for a person that will surpass god!" Black Star yelled as he took a pose, and he was met annoyed stares.

"Your standing in the chips." Liz dead panned, but thankfully Naruto had seen this coming so he had grabbed the bowl of Doritos before Black Star could step in them. He did not care about the Lays at all.

"Maka Chop!"

"Hehehe, and down goes a person that claims to surpass god... to a book." Naruto chuckled as blood splurted out of his head. It kinda reminded him of the good old days when he would ask Sakura on a date, and she would beat his face in...

The second that thought hit his head Naruto realized something.

His life before Tsubaki reallu sucked.

"I am really surprised at how clean this place is. It is a very nice place you have here." Kid commented when he took the time to spread his gaze around the room.

"Maka makes me clean up whatever I mess up, so I would hope it was clean." Soul commented, and Naruto made a whipping sound. Tsubaki hid her giggles behind her hand so that nobody would notice her laughing at Soul.

"So it is only the two of you here?" Kid asked, even though the answer should have been obvious.

"Howdy! Enjoying the party?"

Everyone turned their heads towards one of the doorways, and Soul had his head rocketed back by a nose bleed. Kid blushed and tried to look away, but his eyes were glued to the form in front of them.

Standing there only wearing a towel over her body was a large breasted girl that had yellow eyes and long purple hair. Her body was one that many girls would kill for, and she had a natural sexiness about her. Small purple cat ears rested on top of her head.

"How would one of you boys like to take a bath with me... Naruto!" The woman shouted when she laid eyes on the blond trying to sneak out of the window. Now Tsubaki was interested in who this woman was, and how she knew Naruto. The woman took a step forward and the towel slipped. "Oopsie!"

'Whatever you do Naruto, don't get turned on. Stay faithful to Tsubaki... damn that is a perfect rack. NO! Bad Naruto. Think about Tsubaki... Mmmm, she would look sexy covered in ramen. Damnit! The more I try and think about something else the sexier the thoughts I am starting to think.' Naruto thought in annoyance, and panic. The fact Tsubaki was letting out a surprising amount of killing intent was unnerving.

"Naruto... how do you know this woman!?" Tsubaki asked with a deadly tone.

"She tried to molest me when Spirit took me to a Hostess Club! Now I make my escape!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the window. The now naked cat girl followed after him, and Tsubaki jumped out after her.

"Wait for me Naruto!"

"Stay away from MY Boyfriend!"

Naruto would never have a peaceful day in his life, and he was okay with that. He loved things just the way they were, because he had never had as much fun.

**Chapter End.**

**Like I said before, I really do NOT feel very good right now. Twisty will reappear in the story later, but right now she is more of a nuisence than a plus to the story.**

**Also, I am starting to get annoyed with people demanding I not make this harem or to make this a harem. I am keeping my choice on this issue a secret, and no amount of begging will make me tell anyone if it is harem or not. I CAN and WILL change my mind at any moment. **

**Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please! **


End file.
